


The Gang Stays in the Murder House.

by WhickHopePixie



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, American Horror Story References, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Horror, Horror Comedy, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia referances, M/M, Marijuana, More tags to come as the story progresses, Multi, Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Spoilers For Both Shows, post ahs apocalyspe, post season 13 iasip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhickHopePixie/pseuds/WhickHopePixie
Summary: The Gang take a vacation to L.A to take part of a promotional challenge to win $15,000. All they have to do is stay in the ' Murder House ' for three weeks.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I wanted to see how I can mix the worlds of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia with the world of American Horror Story. In the style of a script or screenplay.  
> For the most part this will focus more on the gang but I will see how time goes. 
> 
> I'm still debating I want to state which ships or, relationships' are there or keep it a secret for to make itba surprise.  
> Thought there is one that is very obvious in the beginning... i will say that
> 
> Terms to know: O.C = Off Camera ( imagine a character is in the same room, but the ' camera' isn't directed at them.  
> INT= Intercut = Like we are transitioning into a area indoors  
> EXT = External cut = Transitioning into an area outdoors  
> CON'T = When a character is continuing their dialogue  
> CONTINUOUS = To show the setting takes place in the same time of day as the previous inter or external cut. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Each ' Episdoe' is a Chapter.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If feel if I there is support for this idea I am interested in doing another Crossover with IASIP but wtih Coven ( and possibly Asylum.) And I have so many ideas regyarding that.  
> Also I apologize for the weird formatting. I have to figure out how to fix that .  
> Enjoy.

TITLE CARD

ON A THURSDAY

( Appears )

11:45 AM

( Appears)

LOS ANGELES

 

 

INT. A PARTIALLY LIT OFFICE BUILDING IN L.A LATE MORNING

A clock ticks and tocks, in a dimly lit office. Echoing around the area. We out from it slowly revealing several framed certificates and posters. It's a real estate office.

                                                                                                                                                                              CUT TO:

A man is sitting his desk, reading a paper file on a that has paper clips, and sticky notes attached to it. He is focused.

Muffled voices slowly start to become noticeable

BANG!

The Realtor jumps in his seat.

The muffles voices continue not long after. What is going on?

                                                                           

   ACT 1 

 

                                                                                                                                                                              CUT TO:

The front door opens and three men, all early middle aged, burst into the room unannounced. They seem not to care that they barged into an office unannounced.

The taller one of the three Dennis Reynolds, 42, wearing a short sleeve shirt. Hair neatly groomed. He obliviously looks annoyed.

   

    DENNIS:  This conversation has gone long enough. I don't think we need another two hours of discussing the issue of the existence of ghouls!                                                                                                                                   

 Mac, that is what we call him, middle aged, with a sleeveless shirt. He looks like he works out. He is getting maybe a little defensive.                                                                                                                                                

         MAC (yelling): But Dennis there is no such things as ghouls!

         CHARLIE (yelling): GHOULS DO EXIST! THAT IS ALL I GOTTA SAY!

 

Dennis averts his eyes looking to Mac, who looks like he wants to start yelling. Just drop it.

          MAC (annoyed): Whatever dude it doesn't matter

          DENNIS: Yes! Can we please finally end this idiotic argument!

         REALTOR (O.C.)   Can I help you gentlemen with something?

                                                                                                                                

The man gives a friendly smile towards the three gentlemen.

The realtor starts to stand up from his desk.  He has sweat on the corner of his head.

 Dennis seems aware of it but doesn't say anything. All we see is his eyes become focus slightly. He straightens himself.

          

     DENNIS:  Yes, Hello I'm Dennis Reynolds and these are associates Mac and Charlie.

                                                      

They greet him. It short and sweet.

      DENNIS (continues): We are here because we saw an ad about a challenge to live in a 'murder house' for $15,000?. We were told before we could participate that we had to have a meeting with someone from here.

      HOWARD (gleeful): Howard Wright. I have been wondering when you would arrive! Please why don't you have a seat. Let's get this meeting going.                                                                 

 Dennis, Mac and Charlie sit down on the chairs in front of them.

 

Howard shifts in his chair comfortably.

 

HOWARD: I would like to say... welcome! Now I know this must be exciting coming from Philadelphia to Los Angeles but I'm sure you would love the being her-

DENNIS: Look... Howard. We see what you are attempting to do here. And I get, We get it. My associate and I over here know about the real estate business.

MAC: You can say WE were experts!                                                      

 HOWARD (weary) Oh I wasn't aware...                                        

DENNIS: Right, well why don't we just cut to the chase here. And we will be on our way.

 

Howard stands up a little straighter.

 

HOWARD: Alright.  ... There is something I must mention about the house, before I can let you people decide to carry forward. 

       MAC: Oh if it's about rats and stuff- Charlie can handle that.

 

Charlie flashes a proud smile on his face.

 

CHARLIE: You can say I'm an expert!                                    

MAC: Why are you doing my thing that I just did?

CHARLIE: What you mean by a thing? You don’t have a thing.

MAC (retorts): Yes, I did Charlie!

DENNIS: Let’s not start this! Can we please not start another argument! We are dropping this!

 

 Both Mac and Charlie shut it. Charlie stiffens under his green army jacket.

     

 DENNIS: Alright, now, where were we?                                             

 

The door busts open with a loud bang. The three men jump in their seats and turn their heads.

                                                                                                                           CUT TO:

 A short elderly man with thick rimmed glasses, barges in a room. He is bald with wild hair at the sides.

MAN: Dennis! Your sister is drivin’ me nuts in the car! She has babbling about Hollywood ever since you left!

HOWARD:  I'm sorry sir, who might you be?     

FRANK: Frank, Frank Reynolds.

HOWARD: Well Frank, was just in the middle of discussing-

WOMAN (O.C.): What the hell is taking you dickbags so long?

 

Enters Dee Reynolds 'Sweet Dee’, 42, long blond hair in layers, lips perched to one side.

 

She looks impatient 

 

HOWARD: I assume you are also with these people?

 

 Dee straightens her neck up. She gives a smile towards Howard. Her demeanor has totally changed, it's a little jarring.

 

DEE (laughing): Hello, Deandra Reynolds, I am an aspiring actress from Philadelphia. But I do-do some modeling on the side.                                             

 Dee, grabs to her purse, and pulls out some photos. Tries to hand them to Howard. They look a little aged.

DENNIS: Ok, Dee, first of all those pictures clearly are not current. Second you can't just barge into someone's office in the middle of a meeting!            

DEE: No, no no no! I got these done recently done! They retouched it to enhance my natural beauty and grace.

 

Charlie eyeballs at the worn pictures in on the desk.

CHARLIE: I don't think I ever seen you look like this in a looong time.   

MAC: Yeah, I can agree with Dennis and Charlie on this one. Like Dee no offense.

  DEE (angry): Oooh! GODDAMN IT you two! GODDAMN!                                   

 

Soon the office is filled with constant yelling, screaming, and insults. Any indication to knowing who was arguing with whom and about what are pointless. The Gang are lost in this sea of quarrel - This can't continue anymore someone needs to stop this.

 

HOWARD (out loud): I think before- we get a little sidetracked, that we resume where I left off

 

 Everyone quickly turns their attention to Howard. All of them shutting up immediately.

 

      DENNIS: He’s right let's get back to business before it gets too ridiculous.

HOWARD (friendly): Right! There isn't a need for any arguing or fighting! This should be considered a very exciting experience for all of you! I mean it's not every day one has the opportunity to live in a house in L.A for free.

 

Dennis seems a little taken aback but doesn't mention anything. Instead he gives a snide smirk.  

 

DEE: Right let's cut to the chase then! I wanna know what is so damn important that we must have a meeting here I could be in a nice house in L.A relaxing by now!

HOWARD: It’s about some of the troubling history regarding the house.                                    

  FRANK: Well spit it out! It's not like someone died or anything.                      

  HOWARD: That is exactly what it is. In the past previous homeowners that have lived in the house all have died. Some have been clients by one of agents before she, herself disappeared. Other owners once, move in moved out after a few days.

               

Still nothing. The office is quiet, except for the ticking of the clock. Tick, Tock.    

 

HOWARD (CONT'D ): Now I must state, in the terms that were agreed between Murder Tours and L.A Homes Realty... That, if you as a group decide to agree to participate; We are legally not reliable for any unfortunate incidents or accidental deaths within the house. Any questions?

              

The room was quiet for a few moments. The Gang all looked at each other but haven't said a word to each other.

 

First it started with snickering. Then they all burst into laughter. Howard looks at them with confusion and disbelief.

 

DEE (laughing): This guy is a riot!

MAC: Looks like someone has been watching too many crappy horror movies. 

CHARLIE:   I think I almost believed him! I really did!

FRANK: Well no Charlie, that is how they get you set it. It's all completely made up. He's trying to scam us! It's all part of the promotion!

HOWARD: I-I'm actually very serious about everything I said...

 

Dennis leans forward in his seat, looking at Howard with a snide expression.

 

DENNIS:  Look, if you are trying to scare us with your half ass horror story I say bring it. We aren't scared of some old house.

  FRANK:  I can agree I say live and let die- baby! Where do we sign?

 

Howard clicks his pen and pushes a contract towards Frank. We see All of them signing one by one with confidence each stroke can be felt, each syllable has a little weight to it.                                                  

         

  HOWARD: Wonderful... Now as part of the beginning portion of the Challenge. We will meet at the house to begin the complimentary tour.

                 

 EXT. -- A CAR, WITH A UHAUL IS TURNING ONTO A CORNER INTO A SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD- AFTERNOON

 

CHARLIE (V.O): Do you guys think that Realtor guy was serious about people dying in the house?

                    

 INT. INSIDE OF THE RENTAL CAR-AFTERNOON

 The Gang in the car, it seems a little cramped. Dennis drives with Mac in the front; Dee, Charlie and Frank in the back squeezed together- they look a little uncomfortable.

 

MAC: Charlie, only an idiot would want to believe something as crazy as that story he was trying to get us to believe.

DENNIS: He was obviously trying to scare us out of it. 

        CHARLIE: Well why would they do something like that?

FRANK: It's a tactic we used to do in the 80s. When clients bought the house, we tell them some bogus story. Once they were all moved in, we hired a bunch of people into scaring the shit out of them. Couldn't sue us or anything, and we always got free stuff!

MAC: That sounds illegal as shit.

 

Frank shrugged his shoulders. 

 

FRANK: It was a different time. 

DEE: I hope we get there soon, because I can't stand to be in a small crappy car with Charlie smelling like cheese here.

CHARLIE: Hey this was washed recently

DEE: Like what? A year ago?

The car stops.

 

DENNIS: Well, I guess we are here

 MAC: Already? That sure seemed fast.

 

EXT.-- A LARGE OLD VICTORIAN HOUSE -- AFTERNOON

They pull into the drive way, we see an old beautiful red brick house with a big and nicely cared lawn. In the front is a black gate between two hedges.

THE GANG get out the car, they all start looking at the house.

 

Dee is at awed and in delight. Dennis simply admiring the house. Mac and Charlie are curious.

  

FRANK: Ah shit! This house looks like the tits!

   DEE: It's has like a nice nostalgic, classic vibe to it.

   DENNIS: While it is quite nice, I hope there is some modernization to the house.

 

We switch the focus on  Mac and Charlie  staring at the house . Mac can see the glass tainted windows. It almost reminds him of Church.

He averts his eyes to see Charlie seemly staring off into space. Mac places a hand on Charlie's shoulder only for Charlie to immediately jump at the touch.

     

   MAC: You alright bud? You seem out of it.

  CHARLIE: Yeah...I thought I saw something in the window for a second.

    MAC: I swear to God Charlie if this is about ghouls- 

 CHARLIE:  No, but I did see like, I don't know it looked like a person. The window was even open.

Mac looks toward the window Charlie points to. It's closed. 

 

MAC: I'm looking at it right now and there is nobody there. And that window is closed.

DENNIS: I’m sorry what is going on?

MAC: Charlie is seeing things.

DENNIS:  Right, what else is new?

                           

 Mac looks to Charlie to speak to him, but sees that Charlie is looking into the neighboring house. A similar styled house but painted white.

Howard the Realtor meets them at the gate, still a big friendly smile at his face.

 

       HOWARD: Welcome to your new home for the next few days!

 

INT. -- HOUSE—AFTERNOON

The group enters the spacious hallway. The inside is classic Victorian, with wood furnishings, stair case, and glass stained windows on the opposite side.

                         

 HOWARD:  This house is a classic L.A Victorian that was built in 1922 by a 'doctor to the stars'. The Tiffany glass is a one-off it's kind as it survived the great quake. One of the previous owners took the liberty to restore the place.

         CHARLIE: So, one of the people who died here?

         DEE: Charlie! 

HOWARD: Unfortunately, ...yes. Though they also modernized certain things in the house, while keeping the classic look and feel.

 

 INT. --KITCHEN--

For the most part the kitchen is all original, with few contemporaries. With checker black and white floor tiles, a white marble counter, and wooden cabinets.

 

  DEE: Oh shit, a new stove and a pasta arm!

 Charlie is opening and closing the wooden storage cabinets, as he looks out towards the window in the backyard. We see him walk out of the kitchen.

 

Dennis opens the new double door fridge, inspects it with satisfaction.

 

DENNIS: Now this is more like it, it's classy but also has some nice modern touches. It'll look even more nice with some liquor in it.

FRANK: And some Rum Ham! Right Charlie?

                                                         

Frank turns around to not see Charlie there.

                

        FRANK: Hey Mac, where the hell is Charlie?

MAC:  I don't know I think he went to check out the backyard of something.

HOWARD: I'm sure they will catch up. Now may I show you the library?                                                                     

 

EXT:--Backyard-- Afternoon

 

Charlie is digging around in the GARBAGE of the neighbors next door, with his bare hands.

He searches around, knocking down other garbage cans, SPILLING TRASH all over the ground. Flies are buzzing, and the stench is apparent. This doesn't faze Charlie

 

He finds what he was looking for…. A barely open bar of fancy gourmet cheese.

 Charlie gives a delighted smile.

 

WOMAN (O.C.): Now I thought that only raccoons only dug around in the garbage.

 

Charlie pulls himself out of the trash can, and turns around to see Constance, an elderly woman, with pink heels, a beehive hairdo, smoking a cigarette. A Virginian Southern Belle.

She seems focused on Charlie, somewhat judging him.

 

CHARLIE: I wasn't-

CONSTANCE: As if we didn't have enough of the hobo problem in L.A. I thought moving in the suburbs I would avoid this problem.

CHARLIE: Oh, no I'm not a hobo, well I was once, but that was a different situation. Now I live here with my friends.

CONSTANCE: OH really? Then why are you digging in my garbage?

FRANK (O.C.): There you are Charlie! I been looking for you!

CONSTANCE: Your name is Charles! Such a handsome name for...

 

Constance looks up and down on Charlie. She notices the filth that he is covered in. Old and new stains are visible on his jacket.

The stench makes her nose wrinkle a bit.

 

CONSTANCE: For such a…handsome young man.

 

Charlie looks at Constance. He doesn't seem too sure about her.

 

CHARLIE: Oh, hey Frank! Look what I found in the neighbors’ trash! It's been barely used.

FRANK: Oooh, that's nice! Maybe we can serve it later?

 

Frank eyes look to Constance, who is still smoking her cigarette. This time she seems to have more a friendly demeanor. She notices Frank noticing her.

       FRANK: And you might be?

CONSTANCE (friendly): Hello, I'm Constance, your neighbor I caught your...boy Charlie diggin' in my garbage. I thought it was one of the raccoons. Lord knows how much of a nuisance they can be.

FRANK: Frank Reynolds

FRANK: Be nice to our new neighbors, Charlie. Charlie forced a small smile.

 

Frank nudges Charlie on his side.

 

CONSTANCE: I have to run down to the Korean and get some more Brandy. Maybe you all would like to come and visit over drinks? Think of it as a way for me to welcome you all to the neighborhood.

CHARLIE: I don't think-

 

Frank pulls out a hundred-dollar bill and hands it over to Constance, in the most gentlemen of ways. Constance seems a bit surprised, though delighted on the gesture. Charlie gave a suspicious look toward Frank.

 

CONSTANCE: Oh, Frank you are such a gentleman. This will help me greatly.

FRANK: Well, consider this helping a fellow neighbor. And a beautiful one like yourself.

 

Frank and Constance are being very friendly to each other - it still feels a little off on both ends.

 

CONSTANCE (cheerful): Well, I hope to see you and the rest of the neighbors very soon. I must call a cab.

Constance, walks away, to the back of house. We see Charlie, darts his eyes towards Frank.

 

CHARLIE: I thought you weren't into older women like that?

FRANK: Oh you think I'm attracted to that board? Pfft. I only did that she can get us some booze.

CHARLIE: Oooh. I see what you were doing there! But Frank, how do you know she is going to come back with booze?

 

Frank pauses for a moment

 

FRANK: Shit. I didn't think that through.

 

INT.--UPSTAIRS HALLWAY -- EVENING

 

HOWARD: There are two bedrooms, well three if you include the nursery. We have a master bedroom, and then the 'Turquoise Room'. You can decide amongst yourselves which rooms to pick.

 

INT.-- MASTER BEDROOM-MOMENTS LATER

They start to check out the Master bedroom as the three are at awe by the glamour and space.

 

DEE: I call the master bedroom thank you very much! A gorgeous girl like me deserves something elegant.

DENNIS: Oh please! I should be the one who takes the master bedroom. Your bony fingers are get going to ruin it.

MAC: Wait, there is five of us, and three bedrooms. This means some of us are either are sharing rooms or sleep in the living room or the library.

      DENNIS: Mac has a good point there. Now normally I would get have the three of us decide, without Charlie and Frank. But I think we need all of us together in order to be fair to avoid any unnecessary arguing.

      DEE: I hate to admit it but Den is right here. Plus, I rather not want to share a room with Frank or... Charlie for that matter.

 

INT.-HALLWAY- AFTERNOON—CONTINUOUS

 

The four: Dennis, Mac, Dee and Howard are in the Hallway where they first entered in the house.

 

Howard starts to check the time on his watch. It's already getting late.

 

HOWARD: Alright. I must get going, but I can guarantee you will love living here for the next few days. I was nice meeting you all. And good luck.

DENNIS: Alright, thank you

DEE: Yes, see you soon!

MAC: Take Care.

 

The door slams shut. Leaving the three in the hallway.

 

MAC: Hell, yeah dude! We are basically living in a mansion!

DEE: And we are getting paid to live here!

MAC: Dude! We need to get a whole bunch of booze and celebrate! Make this into a party mansion.

FRANK (O.C.): What this hear about celebrating?

CHARLIE (O.C.): Is it's someone's birthday?

 

Frank and Charlie enter in the house from the back tour meeting up with the rest in the hallway.

 

MAC: We were just starting to talk about we should celebrate this situation with booze!

       FRANK: Maybe even some whores!

      CHARLIE: Oh, that does sound awesome! You know what we should also get!

     DENNIS (annoyed) : If it's something stupid....

      CHARLIE: No, like on the way here I saw we were passing a place called a 'diss pece ary' , and there was a weed leaf on it!

     MAC: Oh! Dispensary! So weed! Cuz it's legal here. I'm down!

 

As we change our view, diverting from the gang as we TRUCK UP the stairway.

DENNIS (O.C): For a second, I was thinking it was going to be something stupid, but I'm on board 100% with this!

FRANK (O.C.): Hell, I be down to pay for it!

CHARLIE (O.C.): WOO! PARTY MANSION!

 

We are still TRUCK up the stairs, as we briefly see a figure sitting on top the stairs. Hiding in the darkness -Almost there…

 

DENNIS (O.C): Though we should start moving this stuff in. Because if we get wasted now, we are going to have to deal with it during a hangover. And I don't think anyone    wants that.

 

Continues to TRUCK up the stairs

Almost there.

MAC (O.C) : Good point. Charlie and I can start with the UHAUL.

 

We stop to a figure, sitting on stop of the stairs. We can't see her whole face, but she has dirty blond hair and wearing a blue-violet dress. She is listening to the gang from below. She smirks.

END OF ACT 1

 

ACT TWO

INT. -- LIVING ROOM--EVENING

 The Gang all in the living room. Each are carrying their own personal belongings. Each one of them is holding a straw. They had just finished a game of straws. Not everyone seems satisfied.

 

Dee is livid.

 

DEE : How the hell did Charlie got the Turquoise room?! You sons of bitches rigged the game!

DENNIS: Dee, there is no way you can rig a game of straws!

DEE (suspicious): It think it's pretty convenient that you were able to get the Master Bedroom!

CHARLIE: What's a Turquoise? Is that like a turtle?

MAC: It's a color. And Dee at least you don't get to sleep in the Nursery, that space is small as shit.

  DEE ( angry): What the hell are you talking about? It's a decent size room you asshole!

DENNIS: Wait sis take it this way, at least sleeping in the library is fancy. I mean there was a fainting chair I saw. And those are still glamorous.

DEE: That many be true... but I don't want to sleep in a room filed with old books and dust!

FRANK: Whine, whine, whine! I'm glad I at least get living room. It's still nice. Nice fire place. I don't mind it.

MAC: I hope you don’t pick your toes in here...

DENNIS: Alright now that we gotten the room situation handled. I say that for this party we have it two days from now.

FRANK: Well why not have the party now?

MAC: Otherwise, we are just going to end up in another situation where someone burns down something or someone gets set on fire..

CHARLIE (admittedly): Yeah...yeah...

DENNIS: Ok, So I plan on having teams of who takes care of what-

MAC: I was thinking I can, plan this out this time.

DENNIS: I’ll allow it, spill it Mac tell us what you thought of.

MAC: Ok so this is what we should do-

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                         SMASH CUT TO:

Dennis starts to rub his head- he is getting a headache. Converting voices are muffled an audible ringing can be heard, Dennis squeeze his eyes shut.

A voice calls out to him.

MAC (O.C): Dennis?

 

His vision goes in and out of focus.

 

MAC (O.C): Dennis??

A different voice call to him.

 

Dee (O.C): Earth to Dennis!!??

BACK TO:

His vision is clear, the high-pitched ringing is gone. He’s back in reality.

Dennis looks around the group, as they look back at him with a mix reactions between them all.

 

DENNIS: I think I’ll relax in my room for a moment. I'm starting to get tired.

MAC: What about the plan?

DENNIS: We can finish tomorrow for now. I'm carrying my rest of my stuff towards my room. All that lifting probably made me tired.

DEE: You, barley did anything, except bitched. You had Mac and Charlie do most of the heavy lifting.

DENNIS: Well me, bossing everyone around has made me tired. I need my beauty sleep, to keep me at my prime.

DEE: Your prime? You look like shit, If I’m being honest.

DENNIS (weakly): You look like a bird.

 

Dennis exists out of hallway, luggage in hand heading upstairs.

 

INT.UPSTAIRS MASTER BEDROOM -- NIGHT

We are in the bedroom and Dennis is asleep. On the night stand next to him is a cup of water half empty, and a bottle of aspirin.

His eyes open, and he gets off the bed. His eyes are drooping, Dennis steadily walks out of his bedroom in a trance.

CUT TO:

INT. --KITCHEN-- CONTINUOUS

The light are off in the kitchen, we see Dennis walk slowly towards the stove . We see his hand turn on the knobs on the STOVE setting to HIGH. The flames spark then, flicker.

Dennis takes his hand and put it over the flame. It feels so warm, and so tempting, it...

                                                                                                                                                                            FLASH CUT TO:

We see a hand that looks like... the flesh has been burned or is still burning. The skin looking like charcoal. Holding on to Dennis' wrist. We PAN up to see to reveal a woman, her whole entire flesh is scorched, and charred. Smoke is fuming form her body.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                           BACK TO:

FRANK (O.C.): Dennis! what the shit are you doing?!

Frank goes over to Dennis, who seems to snap out of it, startled by Frank. Dennis feels puzzled. He has no idea of what is going on. Looks around to see that he is not in his room. The woman that was next to him is nowhere to be seen.

 

INT. --CHARLIE'S ROOM -- CONTINUOUS

 

We see there is clutter and dirty clothes scattered all over the floor. Charlie is in his new room, sitting, hunched over on the edge of his bed breathing into something, and then exhaling. 

We then see a can of PLANE MODEL GLUE sits on his night stand-- He is huffing glue in a brown paper bag.

He continuing to breathe in and out. His head is getting a little woozy, he is stumbling a bit. His vision starts to become blurry.

As he removes the bag from underneath his nose.  A girl, a teenager, with dirty blond hair, wearing a long purple-blue dress, arms crossed, is learning against a drawer.

GIRL: You know that stuff can kill you right? It says so on the label.

Charlie is a little startled, but the effects of the glue are still apparent. He looks at her  in a daze,  like the fact that a random teenager appeared in his room doesn't even affect him.

 

  CHARLIE: Wow! I be really feeling something! Where did you come from?

   GIRL: From the plane of non-existence.

CHARLIE: Wait what you mean by that?

The girl, snickers.

GIRL: Never mind. Though you should stop sniffing glue.

CHARLIE: Nah! I'm good. I gotten to a point where I can snuff a lot more than this! I been doing this for years!

She seems taken aback by that comment

GIRL: That is kind of disturbing.

 

The teen looks around the room, walks towards the night stand. She picks up the glue can, scanning the label then looking at Charlie, before setting it back down.

SMASH CUT TO:

CHARLIE'S P.O.V- his vision is blurrier, he starts to feel almost sleepy. He feels like he is going to pass out. His vision is coming out of focus.

A blob continues to appear in his sight it starts to gain shape to a person. The girl.

For a second, Charlie sees the girl's eyes go wide. She looks worried for him. When he opens his eyes again, the girl is gone. He shuts his eyes one more time.

Passing out.

 

FADE TO BLACK.

 INT. -- Kitchen --- THE NEXT MORNING

It's bright and early, and dawn awaits. The sun light's spray again the kitchen's Tiffany glass. Dee is sitting on the counter table smoking a cigarette, with a cup of coffee on her side. Frank on the opposite side, reading a newspaper. It's a very peaceful and calming moment. Something that is considered rare.

 

Dennis, walks in the kitchen, fully dressed.

 

DENNIS: I didn't think anyone would be ups early

DEE: Neither did I. Which makes me wonder hell are you up?

  DENNIS: I had a weird dream last night- I couldn't sleep after wards.

DEE: Dennis it's too early to be hearing about one of your stupid and creepy ‘erotic dreams.

 

Mac enters the kitchen with a burst of energy.

 

  MAC: Hey-yo! Morning bitches!

 

Mac reaches towards the fridge, grabbing some milk, and a box of cereal. Dennis cringes at the volume in Mac's voice.

 

DENNIS: Can you not say that so loud Mac?

MAC: Why what is up with you?

DENNIS: Nothing just my.. head is hurting bad.

  MAC: Did you take the aspirin I gave you-

DENNIS: Yeah I did. Where is Charlie?

DEE: I don't know. Maybe upstairs getting high or eating dirt.

MAC: I'll go see what he is up to.

 

Mac exists the kitchen leaving the milk and the box of cereal behind.

Leaving Dennis, Dee and Frank in the kitchen. The three sat in silence.

 

INT. --CHARLIE'S ROOM-- MORNING

Mac opens the door to Charlie's room, steps in and stops in his tracks. He watches as Charlie is on his hands and knees looking underneath his bed. The room is covered with clutter.

Charlie moves in a frantic manner that it makes him look like a mad man. Tossing the blanket that was on his bed, throwing the pillows into the air.

 Mac starts to take slow cautious steps towards his friend. He's curious.

 

MAC: Uhm… What are you doing?

CHARLIE: Looking for someone!

 

A blanket is thrown into the air.

 

MAC: What?

CHARLIE: There was a girl in my room last night!

MAC (doubtful): There was a girl in your room?

CHARLIE: Yeah she was saying she was from a.. plane or something!

MAC: A Plane? A Plane Charlie?! What are you- Have you been drinking paint or huffing glue?

CHARLIE (admittedly): Well yeah, I huffed glue last night.

MAC: Of Course, you did! There was no girl Charlie you were just high on glue!

CHARLIE: I don't think so dude she was talking to me about planes and stuff ...I heard her loud and clear.

MAC: Jesus Christ-, Ok So we are down stairs. There is food. I’m going to call everyone into a meeting soonish.

CHARLIE: Alright I'll be down there in like ten seconds...

 

Mac exists the room, his footsteps are still audible until they fade. We hear the door shut.

 

CHARLIE (mumbles): Asshole...

 

INT. --DINING ROOM- CONTINUOUS

A BLACK FEATHER DUSTER slides slowly on counter stop. Showing a soft- delicate hand, moving it in a careful and daintily manner.

CUT TO: 

A pair of legs wearing BLACK PANTYHOSE

Red lips, Red Hair, soft skin- she looks 25 with a busty figure. -- Her name is Moira.

She is wearing a Maid's outfit, dusting lazily against the fire place. She stops and turns her gaze forward.

 

WOMAN: Sorry I made a mess while polishing the furniture. 

 

She bends down. Her skirt-or lack leaves little to the imagination.

The maid  grabs a dust pan and a tiny little broom and sweeps off the broken glass that shattered all over the floor.

 

Dennis is at a loss of words. His gaze is glued to this woman he sees before him.

DENNIS: Um.. That is a great Halloween costume you got!

WOMAN: It's not a Halloween costume. I come with the house. I'm the maid here.

She starts to pick herself up. She dumps its contents in a trash bin, then setting it aside. 

Moira starts to walk SLOWLY SEDUCTIVELY towards Dennis.

 

DENNIS: No kidding?... What's your name sweet little thing?

Moira starts to get super close to Dennis. Dennis doesn't say a word. There is a lump in his throat. He is just staring at Moira, his gaze unfiltered.

 

MOIRA: Moria O 'Hara. I worked with the previous neighbors of this house.

Dennis is getting hot underneath the collar. He notices Moira's bust and black lace bra, as she walks closer towards him.

 

MORIA (CONT'D) : I cook...

Moira starts to put her delicate fingers on top of Dennis.

 

MOIRA (CONT'D): I clean...

Bodies are getting close. She leans against Dennis. He puts his arm around her hips... There is no personal space. She puts her mouth to his ear.

 

MOIRA (whispers): ... and I have other services I also provide.

She give a little wink, lightly brushes her thigh on the taller man. Dennis's hands start to hover over her waist.

 Echoing footsteps can be heard.

 

MAC (O.C.) : Yo , Den? You there?

 

Dennis snaps back into reality, he pulls his arms away and crosses them to his chest.

Mac enters and stands next to Dennis but is inches apart. He looks at Dennis with casual eyes, then looks at away from his view.

MAC: Whoa dude, what is with the maid?

BACK TO:

 

From MAC’s P.OV we see MOIRA as an elderly woman, with red hair, and blind in one eye. Her dress is more modest. Standing close to Dennis but is appropriately spaced apart.

 

DENNIS: Mac- * ahem* this is Moira. She' our Maid.

MAC: I didn't know this house came with a maid! Cool!

DENNIS (nervous chuckle): Yeah me either! It was a surprise when I saw her!

MOIRA: It's nice to meet you MacDonald.

MAC: Just ' Mac; is fine.

Moira seems puzzled, by Mac's response. But she shrugs it off. She continues to focus her gaze.

 

MOIRA: Very well... Mac... As I told Dennis, I’m the housekeeper. I work through most of the week up until Thursdays. This is the deal that I kept with the previous owners          that lived here.

MAC: Oh, well we won't be living here long. We are only here for a few weeks because--

MOIRA: I'm aware of the circumstances of your stay. I'm just letting know the days that I work. I hope it isn’t a bother.

 

Moira starts to walks away from We still see her as OLD MOIRA . She gives a kind smile like a grandmother would- very polite.

 

Mac give a half smile. He's a little weirded out.

 

MORIA: I must get going, it's still so early in my shift. I know the floor boards probably need polishing.

 

DENNIS-P.O.V He sees YOUNG  MORIA walking away .  She takes one look at Dennis, making a suggestive little nod.

MOIRA (CONT'D): I like to be firm when I polish wood.

Moira exits.

 

Mac turns his attention towards Dennis. He notices Dennis gulping at that Moira's last statement.

MAC: What the hell was that all about?

DENNIS: What was all about? There was nothing going on.

 

MAC: Seriously Den, That maid…she creeps me out. I this mean with her eye and her weird teeth... I think she-

DENNIS : You clearly are blind because that maid was not old at all! She looks very attractive, Mac!

MAC: It's cool that we have a maid and everything I just didn't think you..

 

Dennis starts to cringe from the pain in his head. He feels it again. Mac steps forward as if he wanted to lay a gentle hand on Dennis...

 

        MAC: Are you ok dude? You look a little sweaty than usual.

        DENNIS: I’m fine Mac! I'm fine goddamn - it's too goddamn early for this bullshit. What exactly did you need me for anyway?

        MAC: Meeting in the living room. In about five minutes.

DENNIS: What for?

MAC: For the party? Dude don’t you remember from yesterday?

 

Dennis ponders for a moment, it hurts. 

 

        DENNIS: Right, right, right. I just need some more aspirin.

        MAC: OK, cool. Remember living room in five minutes. 

 

END OF ACT 2

 

 


	2. Welcome Home ( Acts 3 and 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang prepares for the upcoming house party. Meanwhile Constance wants to welcome the new neighbors.

 

**ACT THREE**

                                                                                                                                                                            CUT TO:

INT. -- LIVING ROOM-- DAY- ONE HOUR LATER

The Gang are in the living room, spread out on the different sofas. There is evidence that Frank has been sleeping here. His  luggage is placed by the fireplace of the room resting on the brick framing, bed sheets are  unfolded on one of the sofas. 

 

They are all on their phones, except for Charlie who is staring at the ceiling, sitting upside down on the sofa covered by blankets. 

      Mac enters the room, and everyone almost turns their glances away from their phones. 

MAC: Alright everyone I think this meeting should get started.

DEE: It's about time ass whole, I didn't want to wait for another hour! I wanted to go out shopping after this was done. 

MAC: Dee, shut it will be quick I promise!

DEE: Hey don't tell me what to do!

CHARLIE ( yelling ): Dee just shut the fuck up already!

 

Dee she is trying to contain herself. 

 

Dennis immediately rises from his seat and steps up front of Mac. He goes to place a hand on Mac's shoulder but stops immediately and snatches it away.

DENNIS: Mac, buddy! You are starting to get hysterical Don't let this bird get to you.

Mac starts to calm down, his breathing is starting to regulate. Dee is starting to tap her fingers on the coffee table below her.

DENNIS: Now Mac, as you may recall you said yesterday that you, Charlie, and Frank wanted to go to the dispensary to get weed. Yes?

MAC: Yeah, I was thinking we would be the ones to get the weed. While you and Dee get the liquor. So that way we have get things done faster.

DENNIS: Ok. Now nice thinking- except how are we supposed to pay for it?

MAC: Frank said he pay for it. Right Frank?

FRANK: Indeed, I did. I still stand by it.

DENNIS: Oh, so you'll be also paying for the liquor?

FRANK:  I'll give you two , one hundred dollars.

DEE: Like a $100 each? 

Frank: No, just one singular hundred dollar bill. 

DENNIS: Frank are you serious! Only $100? Dee and I are going to need more than that California's sale tax is crazy expensive!

FRANK: Hey either $100 or nothin'.

DEE: Dennis seriously do not fuck this up! Or I will strangle-

CHARLIE: Hey Frank, give them some more man.

FRANK ( yelling): I'd raised these bastards for thirty years! I know what they will do if I give them too much money!

DEE: Whatever Frank just give us the goddamn $100...

FRANK: I'm giving the money to her because for once, she is being smart.

 

Dee nods her head reluctantly.

 

DEE: I will take that as a compliment

Frank hands Dee a WHOLE ONE HUNDRED DOLLAR bill to which she places it in her WALLET. She gets up in her seat, walks until she stops towards Dennis.

DEE: C'mon Den let's get out of here and get this done with! We’ll show him we can handle money well!

DENNIS: You know what? Yeah  We'll show you Frank, that we can handle money! 

MAC: Wait Den! wait this doesn't have to be something-

 

Dennis and Dee have already left the building, the shutting of a door can be heard.

MAC: Oh Goddamn it, FRANK! Why did you had to turn this into a competition for them!?

FRANK: Because those two not children of mine need to learn how to handle money.

MAC: Well Frank, to be honest Charlie or I aren't exactly rich either and we are horrible with money...

CHARLIE: He's got a point there, Frank.

Charlie rolls on his side on the sofa, pushing himself up until he is sitting up right. 

FRANK: So where to?

 

Mac pulls out his cell phone as he flicks it with his finger.

MAC: Here.

He holds his phone towards Frank. Charlie peeps his head up to also see the image.

 

 FRANK:  Let's get one of those Uber things, and head over there.

 MAC: On it. 

Mac takes his phone and starts swiping on his screen. 

 

CHARLIE: Wow that is a lot of weed! It looks like a candy store.

MAC: Ride’s here! Let's move!

 

The three exit out of house. Moira appears as the soon as the door shuts. 

MOIRA: Well they certainly are a loud bunch. A whole flock of idiots full with male testosterone.

Moira looks up and around. 

Moira: I know someone is here. 

 The girl with the dirty blond hair appears, this time she is wearing a yellow cardigan over a single dress. She crosses her arms to herself.

MOIRA: Hello Violet. How are you handling with the new guests?

VIOLET: That guy in the army jacket. I think he almost O.D'd.

 

 

                                                                                                        CUT TO:

INT. -- CHARLIE ROOM-- FLASH BACK

We see Charlie, swaying a bit as his eyes rolled to top of his head and collapses onto the bed. Shutting his eyes.

The bag of PLANE GLUE falls on the floor. 

Violet is stricken with fear. She looks at Charlie, she doesn't know what to do. She feels stuck, as she stands there before approaching him in panic. She sees his eyes open and close, then roll back. 

VIOLET (loud whisper): Hey! Are you okay?! Hey man can you hear me? Oh my God! Shit- Shit!

 

She grabs on to his arm, shaking him. At first nothing, but a few seconds later, Charlie  lazily sways his arm, Violet backs away from him.

Violet looks at Charlie with surprise. But she is a little relieved, that the stranger before her is okay.. 

 

VIOLET (V.O.): Like seriously it freaked me out... I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he knew how to handle his stuff.

                                               BACK TO:

INT. -- HALLWAY  -- PRESENT

MOIRA: Violet,  your mind was in the right mindset to worry about him.  We should be lucky that he didn't end up dying here.

            VIOLET: Right... I'm going to go smoke a cigarette.

             MOIRA: Enjoy the quiet while we have it.

 Violet gives a half smile.

            VIOLET: Thanks. I hope you don't have to clean up too much after them.

Violet disappears, leaving Moira   alone in the hallway. 

 

\- INT. -- DISPENSARY-DAY

A bunch of 420 posters and psychedelic art plastered on the wall. Glass counters that display loads of drug paraphernalia. There is a small amount of people. The lighting is bright, the environment is friendly.

Mac and Charlie are looking in the glass counters, and on the walls of the store. They seem to be in the middle of a conversation.

 

CHARLIE: So what of it?

MAC: Looks as a gay man, I can tell when someone is giving innuendo to another man.

CHARLIE: I don't think you need to be gay at all to tell when someone one is leading them on but continue-

MAC: Right, but like seriously an old lady? I mean I'm down for having a maid to c     lean up our messes and stuff. But like what does Dennis see in that.

CHARLIE: Well Mac, maybe it's none of your business or whatever... I mean if Dennis wants to bang old maids then I don't care.

MAC: I mean have you seen her? You clearly know what I'm talking about.

CHARLIE: Look man I feel for you, I do. But right now I don't want talk about like old maids and Dennis. I want to look at grab as weed as I can for this party.

Mac rolled his eyes.

  MAC: You know what your right. I need to get back to that task at hand. I should be excited! We are staying in a mansion, we have a maid, who is creepy but still-

  WOMAN: Hi, how can I help you gentlemen.

  CHARLIE: We would like some weed please

  WOMAN: Well I mean there is a lot here we have. What do you guys have in mind?

  MAC: How much stuff can we get for like 800?

 

INT- DISCOUNT LIQUOR STORE-CONTINUOUS

  DENNIS: Goddamn Frank! Everything here is expansive.

He sets a cheap liquor in the cart in front of him. There are only a few bottles.

   DEE: Shit no kidding. I mean when we went to Walmart, they were asking 15 for an eight pack.

She stops to grab two bottles of Vodka, and places it in the cart.

  DENNIS: He goes with Mac and Charlie and spoils them. That ass whole never given us anything.

DEE: Look while I agree with you 110%. And that what happened back there was bullshit. But we can't let Frank get to us.

DENNIS: He called us his 'bastard non-children'!

DEE: He has called us worse. Like a lot worse.

DENNIS: How can you be so causal about that?

DEE: I must put up with a lot of bullshit from everyone and from especially you.

There is a long pause between the two

DENNIS: Oh please you can't keep blaming all of your problems on us.

We see Dee try to retain her anger. She is giving Dennis a death glare. She tries to take a deep breath and remain her composure.

DEE: I feel like I want to strangle you in the middle of this store. Even if everyone is watching.

Another moment of silence as they walk through the small isle of the store. Looking at the sorted and different priced items.

Dee, looks at her brother with a condescending smirk on her mock face.

DEE: Y'know since you mentioned Mac...

 

Dennis looks in the cart briefly, ignoring his sister. He eyes a bottle that reads 1800 POMEGRANATE. Followed by a sign that reads ' Two for 19.99. Grabs both and carefully places both of into the cart. He gives out a cocky little smirk

DENNIS: Lets prove this toad bastard wrong.

 

 

INT.- - CONSTANCE'S KITCHEN -- DAY

Constance, is sitting down smoking a cigarette, a bottle of expensive Brandy sits on her table. She pours a glass for herself of the brown-orange liquid before taking a sip; enjoying it like it is the best thing on earth.

She goes to the table where she is setting up a welcoming basket, that holds the same brand of  Brandy, small sample of other  liquors, sage, and assorted cheeses and meats. It's not a big basket, but it will do. 

She picks up the basket with both hands. And walks out of view.

 

INT.- - KITCHEN -- DAY

Violet is sitting in the kitchen smoking a cigarette, on her laptop. She takes another puff as she reads it's contents. She hears knocking on the door. And immediately takes to putting out her cigarette in an ash tray.

She looks ahead towards her to see Constance, on the other side giving her a friendly wave.

Violet gets up and opens the door.

 

CONSTANCE: Oh Violet! It's been a while hasn't it?

VIOLET: Constance? What are you-

CONSTANCE: I was wondering if any of the new neighbors are here?

VIOLET: I don’t-

CONSTANCE: See because I thought I drop this by to welcome our new neighbors. Show a little Southern hospitality. Now be a dear good little girl, and set this in the living room for me?

Violet wants to protest, but she instead takes the basket and walks out of the kitchen.

 

WOMAN (O.C.): Since, when do you have the authority to boss my child in my house?

CONSTANCE: Well it isn't your house anymore now is it, Vivian?

 

Enter Vivian, Violet's mother,  middle aged, very beautiful. Wavy Strawberry-blond hair

She looks at Constance, with an unwelcoming look. 

 

VIVIAN: Even though that is technically not the case. I still told you, warned you even  to not come in this house, or get involved.

CONSTANCE: Oh, please you say you don't want me coming here. Yet I will always find a way to slip right back in.

VIVIAN: Constance, why are you here? Because if it's about Michael I rather not talk about it.

 

Constance laughs at that remark

 

CONSTANCE: Oh yes. My poor grandson. Lil' Michael, the accident may have been swift but the pain still greatly affects me.

VIVIAN (furious) : Was it as great as the pain I felt when I gave birth to him? As great, my other son who died because of him!?

Vivian is stern waiting for an answer. Her finger is pressed against her lip.

 

CONSTANCE: I just about had enough of your mouth! Now I can't take the pain that little demon spawn caused for your family. But he also affected my family too! I also suffered greatly for and because of him!

 VIVIAN: Your family was the reason that  mine went through any pain at all Constance! 

Silence grows between Vivian and Constance. It's rather an uncomfortable feeling. They looks away from each other. Vivian hold her hands together on the kitchen table.

Constance opens the back-kitchen door very slightly .  She stands in the door way. She starts to collect herself.

Constance begins to act a little softer.

 CONSTANCE: I thought... we can throw aside our differences for once. And greet the new  neighbors. They won't be here long but one must ‘love thy neighbor', I suppose.

Constance now looks back at an EMPTY KITCHEN. It's all dead silent. She opens the door just slightly, but then stops and looks toward the kitchen. 

Moira appears, standing in the kitchen; her eyes meet with Constance. She looks at her with animosity

MOIRA: Don't you have some other places to be to be making messes?  

Constance eyes a COFFEE MACHINE, unplugs it and her with her one hand knocks it over, spilling unused coffee all over the floor. The COFFEE HOLDER shatters all over the floor.

 CONSTANCE: Well...you missed a spot. Be a dear and clean this up before the neighbors come back.

Moira looks at Constance, with hate in her eyes. She walks away from view.

Constance sighs to herself before leaving the house, closing the kitchen door behind her.

 

                                                        **END OF ACT THREE**

                                                             **ACT FOUR**

 

 

INT.- HOUSE-- EVENING

Mac, Charlie, and Frank, enter through the front door, with brown bags full of items. They are full of energy and Frank is carrying a single bong, bigger than his entire body.

CHARLIE: This is going to be awesome! We got like a shit ton of stuff man!

MAC: I know dude! I didn't know there was so many options now!

 

INT.-- LIVING ROOM- MOMENTS LATER

They continue this conversation into the living room as they place the bags, and Frank sets down his bong on the table.

 

MAC: I thought Dennis and Dee would be here by now. Maybe I should check on Dennis.

FRANK: Why do you feel the need to check on him? I'm sure him and his bird of a sister are fine.

MAC: Cuz Frank it’s a thing we have. We always check on each other. We're best friends.

 

Charlie scoffs. 

 

MAC: What is that supposed to mean Charlie?

 

A door can be heard open, then closed shut.  Dennis and Dee enter the living room with three bags, containing alcohol. 

 

 DENNIS /DEE : Ayo!

 MAC: Oh I was just about to text you!You guys get the liquor?

 DENNIS: No Mac, all we bought was empty  paper bags.

 

Dennis, set his two sets of bags on the couch.

 

DEE:We were able to get all this cheap liquor from a place run by a Korean man and we still had money left over!

DENNIS: Like twelve bucks but still... But never the less! This means we proved you wrong Frank! Take that you piece of shit!

DEE: You, disgusting, disgusting man, we proved your fat-ass wrong! Oh WE proved you so, so wrong!

 

They both laugh maniacally. Frank looks at the two Reynolds siblings.

   

  FRANK: Well it seems like you did. You two are still pieces of shit, but I make credit where credit is due.

  DENNIS:  Yeah don't give a shit- So what is all this though?

 

Dennis looks through a curious eye, as he sees the huge bong on the table.

Mac starts to dig in one the brown bags and pulls out a big jar filled with cannabis.

He gives a cocky smirk.

 Dennis and Dee are surprised. Intrigued. Dee almost drops her bag.

 

MAC: We should try some of this tonight.

DENNIS: I like that way you are thinking.

 

Then Charlie walks up to their group, eating a small stick of cheese.

 

DEE: Charlie? is that cheese you are eating? Where did you get cheese? 

CHARLIE: Yeah I found some in a basket over there.

 DENNIS: Wait a minute what basket?

 CHARLIE: Yeah it was on the small table over here it has like meats and cheese.

We see the small gift basket that looks like it's been rummaged around but still presentable.

  DENNIS: Huh , selective meats and cheeses , sage - for some reason- , some sample liquors,  and even-

 

Dennis picks up the big expensive brand of BRANDY. Holding it in his hands, and reading the label. 

 

 DENNIS (CONT'D): Even some nice name store Brandy. I saw this at the store. It’s expensive. I had to guess it must be one of the neighbors.

  Frank: The Card says ‘Welcome to the neighborhood – Constance-.’

  Charlie: Oh! I remember I was digging her trash when we got here yesterday. Her and Frank were talking, and he gave her money. I found a nice thing of cheese-

 Dennis: Wait, Frank you are giving money to total strangers you don’t know, but you hesitate to give money to us?

 Dee: What the hell Frank?!

  Frank: I was trying to be nice to the old  board.

  MAC: Are none of you are going to ask how it got into the house?

  MOIRA (O.C.) : I let her into the house. 

OLD MOIRA enters the living room eyeing the gang, as they all look at her. Different reactions across the five. 

She steps forward, hands crossed.

   MOIRA: I must apologize. I was in the middle of cleaning when the neighbor stopped by. She wanted to give the gift basket to you in person, but I told her you were busy with errands. So she dropped it off. I took the liberty of  placing it in here , until you came back.

   MAC: This is... What is your name again?

   MOIRA: Moira, I'm the housekeeper for this home. 

Charlie takes another bite of the cheese. Speaking in between chews.

   CHARLIE: What's a housekeeper?

   FRANK: A maid. 

  CHARLIE: Holy shit! First, we live in a mansion now we have a maid! Do we have a butler here too?

  Moira: No, just me. I would love to have more help around the house- 

  DEE: Oh, thank God! Because I have been so tired of carrying these bags! Can you handle these for me?

 Dee  drops the paper bag to Moira, who kindly grabs a hold of it. It's a little heavy but she can manage it.

 YOUNG MOIRA eyes towards Dennis and Frank, as their eyes follow her. Frank is eyeing her up and down. 

     MOIRA: I'd be happy to help carry this into the kitchen. Though I need some strong hands to assist me.

She turns on her heels and  she walks away. Frank watches her leave, trying  to sneak a peek up her very short skirt.

    DENNIS: I think I'm going to help our little maid set this in the kitchen.

 Dennis picks up the two brown bags that lay were on the couch. And walks away with Moira.

    FRANK: Now that was a nice pair of tits and ass. Man, I would've had loved to have a maid like that back in Philly.

 Dee looks rather disgusted, along with Charlie. The two looked at each other than back to Frank. Mac looks at Frank with a suspicious look on his face.

  FRANK: Well I'm going to see what they're up to before trying this baby out. 

 Frank exists the living room, walking into the direction of the kitchen. 

Dee, Mac and Charlie to all look at each other.

 

     MAC: See this is what I was talking about!

     CHARLIE: Ok I can admit that was a little weird... and somewhat uncomfortable.

DEE: What is with her eye?  It's all colorless and creepy.. Man, old people creep out so much!

MAC: Wanna forget Dennis, get stoned?

CHARLIE: Yeah, lets.

DEE: Absolutely

 

They grab one of the bags from the couch and the jar of weed and exit the living room.

                                                                                                                  CUT TO:

 

INT. NIGHT- CHARLIE'S BEDROOM

A single flame flickers before a rolled up joint, goes through. Igniting it.

                                                                                                             CUT TO: 

The room is filled with smoke.

Charlie takes the joint and presses it against his lips.

Inhales hard before passing it onto Mac. His eyes are a little pinkish yet dazed. He takes a long drawl, passes it on to Dee.

   

   CHARLIE: Dude... This is some good shit right here.

   MAC : That is the second time you said that. Not that I don't agree with you but no need to repeat yourself.

 

Dee takes a few puffs and breathes it in before holding on the joint with her finger.

   

   DEE: Man, I needed this. After all the bitchn' Dennis was doing today I needed something and with Frank being.. Frank..

   MAC: Did he mention anything about me?

 

Dee wants to say something but doesn't.

 

CHARLIE: Well its Dennis of course he’s going to bitch. I mean when has the guy ever kept his mouth shut about things. Also hand me the joint before it goes out, yeah?

 MAC: Dude you seriously need to clean your room though.

 

Mac pushes out DIRTY laundry away from him with his foot.

 

 CHARLIE: No I don't especially now that I know we have a you  know- Seriously, Dee you bitch give me the joint!

Dee takes another drag, before throwing the joint to Charlie. He catches it before burning himself at the burning tip.

 

  DEE: You should have said 'Please'.

 CHARLIE (annoyed): Dee, get outta my room.

 DEE: What? I gave you the stupid joint didn't I ?

 CHARLIE: I said pass it to me not throw it at me !

 MAC: You could've started a fire!

  DEE: Fine whatever. I was about to head out anyways. I rather not waste my first half of this vacation hanging out with you dickbags! Maybe I can meet some better friends in L.A!

Dee gets up and storms out of room. Leaving Mac and Charlie alone. 

   MAC: I swear she can be a real bitch at times.

Charlie raises his eyebrow. Takes another drawl from the joint.

   CHARLIE (chuckles): Like all the time you mean.

Mac laughs gives a short nod in agreement. Charlie give the joint to Mac. It burnt out. He pulls a lighter. Joint in mouth, ready to light it.

   CHARLIE (O.C.): Hey man... I gotta be real with you about something... I know I said I wouldn’t mention it.

   MAC: Give me a sec this lighter, it isn't working for some reason-

The lighter gives off a small flame. Ignites the joint. Breathing it in, as if it were the air that he breathes. After a moment he exhales.

    MAC(coughing):Yeah man?

Mac and Charlie look each other. Both of their eyes are reddish-pink. The smoke in the room surrounds them like mist. It’s almost peaceful, and quiet.

  CHARLIE: So, like, what is the deal between you and Dennis?

   MAC :I dunno man. We're friends, I guess.

 Charlie looks down, and nods. He is dropping the conversation.

Mac takes another long drawl. The joint is almost spent. Charlie looks at his friend, as his lips touch the joint. He shakes his and ruffles his hair.

   CHARLIE: Wanna just pass that real quick?

Suddenly there is a loud audible BANG

  MAC : Did you just hear that?

The banging starts to resume. It's coming from inside the room Both freaked out but not saying a word. Slowly turn their heads, they are looking out of view.

                                                                                                                                                                         SMASH CUT TO:

WE ZOOM IN SLOWLY, as the banging and knocking are coming from the closed CLOSET DOOR. The pounding and scratching - Its like someone... something is trying come out.

                                                                                                                                                                             BACK TO:

Both men eye at the door, standing up as they look on it in fear. The noises continue.

CHARLIE ( yelling) : Dude what the fuck is going on?!

MAC ( freaked):I don't know dude! I don't know!

CHARLIE: Whatever is in there REALLY wants to come out!

 

They continue to focus on the door.

 

MAC: Well it looks like it doesn't know how. Maybe we should get The Gang-

                                                                      BACK TO:

 

The pounding on the closet door slowly stops. Mac and Charlie look to the door, slowly getting close to it. Mac is in front of Charlie, as he reaches his hand towards the knob- What are you doing you idiot?!

As soon as he gets close to the door handle, it starts rapidly shaking. The banging resumes.

Mac stands there frozen in fear, he starts to hyperventilate. He feels heart beating every second. Charlie tried to run forward to block the door but-

                                                                 SMASH CUT TO:

The door opens, we see hands come out of it, reaching out towards the two men.

                                                                      BACK TO: 

 

Mac yelps JUMPS AWAY from the door, landing on the ground. Charlie screams as he tries to go in front of Mac, but stops mid run. He balls his fists into his hands, preparing to fight whatever is in there waiting for them.

 

Laughter can be heard from inside from the closet as Violet and a red haired boy with a stripped short sleeve shirt as they pop of the closet laughing.

 

 

VIOLET( laughing):Oh god! The  look on your faces! 

LITTLE BOY ( laughing): See I told you it would be funny! They got so scared especially this pussy right here.

MAC ( yelling):I'm- I’m not a pussy!

 

 

 

Mac and Charlie are dumbfounded. Mac picks himself up and Charlie composes himself.

 

LITTLE BOY: See ya Violet, I gotta help Troy plan pranks for Halloween.

VIOLET: Hopefully they don't involve destroying other people's property, Bryan.

BRYAN: Can't make any promises.

 

Roy exists out of the room, throwing poppers on the ground as he leaves.

Mac looks at Violet before looking at Charlie. He seems puzzled, mad, and maybe still a little spooked from before. 

 

MAC:  The fuck just happen?!

 CHARLIE: See, I knew I saw a girl in my room last night! I knew it wasn't the glue!

MAC: OK fine, you were right for once! How'd she get in the house Charlie?!

CHARLIE: I dunno man she must've sneaked in somehow?! Maybe she did it on a plane like she told me!

MAC: Charlie that makes no sense what so ever. What you were talking about or whatever was a hallucination. 

 

 

The two men looked at Violet, whose arms crossed, she flashed  a cocky little smirk. She finds  their argument a little amusing. 

 

VIOLET:I thought guys with muscles like you aren't supposed to be scared of little girls like me?

MAC:I wasn't scared! I wasn't scared at all! 

VIOLET: Bullshit, I saw you. You two were totally freaking out.

CHARLIE: Well it's not nice for someone to scare someone out of their house. Don't you have school or something?

VIOLET: I'm actually home-schooled, so I can stay up as much as I want. 

Charlie nods, while Mac just listens. 

 

CHARLIE:Alright, so you're um.. 

VIOLET:Violet. My name is Violet. I live around the neighborhood. 

 

Mac breaks from his silence, his voice is still a little shaken.

 

MAC: So, Violet... that little kid with the makeup on?

 VIOLET:Oh him? That’s just Bryan. I babysit him and his brother sometimes. They’re kinda little assholes, and a handful but it pays well.

 CHARLIE:They kind of remind me of some kids back in Philly.

Mac is starting to relax a bit and feels a little calmer. It's almost like he can trust her.

  VIOLET: Hey you got a lighter by any chance?

 CHARLIE: What says we do?

She starts to sniff.

  VIOLET: I'm guessing from the very loud smell in here, you guys were smoking weed. And I see the lighter right by him. 

Mac, looks on the ground to see the lighter they were using earlier and picks it up. Violet pulls out a cigarette from her pocket. He holds it in his hands almost like he is guarding it. Violet just stands there holding her cigarette with her fingers.

 MAC: Well you certainly got us there. 

 CHARLIE ( confused) : Ok, so why are you in our house?

Violet gets a little silent, as she looks at the two grown men.

 VIOLET:Before you guys came here, I'd sneak in here and smoke cigarettes here, get away from bullshit.

Violet can sense some truth to her words.

Mac and Charlie looked at each other. They both mouthed out ' Oh'. It's like they know what other is thinking -It's probably trouble at home.

  CHARLIE: If you want you want, you can just chill with us for a bit-- before you gotta go home. 

  VIOLET : If it's ok with your friend here. I know I may had scared him a bit.

Mac just shrugs off and gives a half smile.

 MAC: Hey, it's cool. Just don't try to scare us again ok?  Also the name is Mac. And don't worry we aren't going to snitch on your parents or whatever. 

 

Charlie: It's  Funny because.. you know  what he was called in high school? 

MAC ( stern) : Don't...

CHARLIE: Anyways, I'm Charlie. 

Mac hands a her the lighter, and she takes the cigarette to her lips. She lights it, then exhales a puff of smoke. Charlie starts to sit on the floor, Mac joins him, but his back is against the side of the bed. 

 CHARLIE:So... Violet wanna smoke with us?

 VIOLET: Nah, I'm good with this cigarette. But thanks though.

 MAC: You can come and sit by us. Trust us, we’re aren't going to hit on you or whatever.

 CHARLIE: Ok, now see when you say it like that, she going to assume we are going to do something to her-

 Charlie looks at Violet who looks at them with suspicion. She isn't leaving her spot. 

 VIOLET: I'll be fine being over here for now.

 CHARLIE : Ok that's cool no worries dude.

 MAC: Plus I don't think your parents want you to come home smelling like weed.

The teen lowers to the ground laying on her knees.

Charlie starts to shuffle  around where he is sitting  searching for something, before Mac hands hands him the now,out joint. Violet slides the lighter over to Charlie. He grabs it and lights what little of a joint there is left.

 VIOLET: So how long are you guys in L.A for?

 CHARLIE: Not long I think... right Mac?

 MAC :Yeah about three weeks. We got here yesterday.

  Violet looks at the two men, she notices how red their eyes are.

  VIOLET: How are you liking L.A?

  CHARLIE: Honestly...

  MAC:It's too damn bright here.

  VIOLET:I know right, the sun is always in my eyes here. I love the days when it's cloudier.

  CHARLIE: I don't mind it here, I don't like being away from Philly.

  VIOLET:Philadelphia, right? Like the East Coast?

  MAC:I think so? Why?

  VIOLET: I used to be from Boston. Then my family moved here... This house is kinda like my sanctuary in a messed-up way.

She drags a pull from her cigarette. It's almost halfway done.

  MAC :We get it. Charlie and I can understand stuff about parents.

Violet looks at Mac a little surprised.

   VIOLET: Really you do? How?

Mac shuts up for a moment. He contemplates, then feels little ashamed even awkward. Mac stays quiet to himself. He takes his free hand and places it on his chest. Charlie like he wants to say something, but doesn't.

Violet can't help but feel a little guilty.

     VIOLET: Sorry. I didn't mean to push any buttons.

                                                                                                                FLASH CUT TO:

 

   MAC (mumbles):  It's not nothing you did.

                                                                                                                              BACK TO

Mac  gives the joint another slow drawl, before passing on to Charlie. 

 

  CHARLIE: But that fine! Cuz we have the Gang!

  VIOLET( doubtful): 'The Gang'? You guys are in a gang?

  MAC: Oh no not that type of gang! We call ourselves ' The Gang', because they are our gang of friends.

   VIOLET:Oh! okay. 

 

The sound of footsteps can be heard before the door is slammed open. All three of them turn their heads. Frank is standing in the door way with a gun in his hand.

Violet stares at the gun.

   FRANK: I came as soon as I heard screams! Where are those bastards!

His finger is on the trigger and ready to fire. 

    MAC/CHARLIE: Whoa, Whoa Whoa -

They put their hands up in defense. Violet scoots away towards their direction.

     MAC: Jesus Frank! That was a while ago! What took you so long?!

     FRANK: Oh I was helping out with the maid-

     MAC: Forget that I even ask that.

     FRANK: Who the hell is she?

    CHARLIE: This is Violet, it was just her and some kid that  tried to scare  us. Now will you please stop pointing that thing at us!

Frank puts his gun back into his pocket as he sees Violet who seems a little scared.

     FRANK:Sorry, when anyone messes with me or anyone of us I must bring the firepower. The name is Frank Reynolds.

He takes his hand out to give Violet a hand shake. She looks at both at Mac and Charlie.

 MAC: Trust me you don't want to shake this man's hand. He probably hasn't washed it.

 Violet thinks for a second before realizing something what Mac probably meant. She waves very awkwardly instead.

 FRANK: Hey, Charlie, I'm about to hit the hay. Night. You kids have fun.

      VIOLET: So is that like your dad or?

                                                                                                              FLASH CUT:

       CHARLIE: Probably...

                                                                                                             MATCH CUT:

CHARLIE: We just consider him part of ' The Gang'.

 

Violet  nods  her head in acceptance. She doesn't know what to make off all this.  She looks to her cigarette as it butts out.

 

   VIOLET: I think I should get going.

   MAC :  Is it about Frank? Cuz if it bothered you...

   VIOLET: It did. But it doesn't scare me that much. I had worse happened. My mom and I had to fight off home invaders once.

   CHARLIE: That sounds badass!

   MAC : I definitely would want to hear about that.

Violet laughs, she feels a little humbled.

    VIOLET : Maybe another time guys. I should get home. It's getting tired.

    CHARLIE : Night. 

    MAC : See ya.

Violet exists the room. Leaving Mac and Charlie alone. The room goes quiet, until Charlie nudges on Mac's elbow. He passes the joint to Mac.

 

MAC : After this man, I'm calling a night.

 

 

FADE OUT.

INT. LATER---MAC'S BEDROOM- LATE NIGHT

We view Mac’s room. His clothes are neatly folded, and luggage is set in the corner. His bed is placed by the window where the moonlight Illuminates giving the room a black -blue tone. Mac is sound asleep, spread across the bed.

CUT TO:

We get a closeup of his face, he is peacefully asleep. He starts to turn his head a bit- it lands on a MASCULINE HAND. It cusps his face and holds it for a second. Mac, moves into the hand. The thumb is almost against his mouth, it starts to put itself in Mac's mouth.

 

MAC'S P.O.V- His eyes flutter open, vision is blurry, he sees the hand touching his face. He starts to bite on the thumb

FLASH CUT TO:

There are is now BLOOD on this hand. Mac keeps caressing his cheek against the palm- he isn't even aware the hand is bloody.

 

FLASH CUT TO:

 

He looks down and sees another hand placed on his chest, it feels as a light touch. It presses flat on Mac's chest. Lightly clawing, not even leaving a scratch. Mac has no idea what is going on. He just sees hands touching him.

His eyes flutter open and looks out of view.

He closes them again.

The hand on his chest presses down hard. It's holding him down on the bed. Mac's breathing is getting heavy.

FLASH CUT TO :

Mac's lips are in view. Another set of lips brush against Mac's. They whisper something inaudible. A SMALL SNAKE slithers over his mouth.

                                                                                                                                                             FLASH CUT TO:

All around his body, we see snakes, slither around and  on his body. Flames engulf around his bed- the whole room is on fire!

                                                                                                                                                           FLASH CUT TO:

The pair lips brush against Mac's before stopping, getting close and-

SMASH CUT TO :

Mac jumps out of bed, a he wakes up out of breath gasping for air. He begins to frantically touch his face, and body. He starts to look around room before stopping himself.

He controls himself, and maintains his breathing- What the hell just happened?

It was just a dream. There are no hands touching him, no lips kissing him.

Mac places himself down onto the bed on his back. He turns on his side, covering himself. As he tries to get back to sleep.

**END OF EPISODE 1**

 


	3. House Warming Party Acts 1 and 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Charlie have an unexpected encounter in the attic. Mac and Dennis go out for coffee run.

Episode 2 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: ACT1::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

INT.-- KITCHEN -- MID MORNING

  


Vivian pours hot water from a kennel into two tea cups. She hands Moira her cup, sitting next to her. 

Moira dips her tea bag into the teacup 

Vivian is in thought. 

Moira notices

MORIA: Is there something the matter, Vivian? 

Vivian puts a sugar cube into her tea. She grabs a spoon and begins to stir. 

VIVIAN: Moira...Did you know Constance came over yesterday? 

MOIRA: Unfortunately, yes I do. 

Moira picks up her cup, blows onto it, and takes a quick sip. 

MOIRA: I'm quite suspicious why she decided to stop over after all this time. 

Vivian nods her head to one side. 

VIVIAN: She said she wanted to settle our differences. Turn a cheek. She seemed sincere but I don't know Moira, I'm not sure if we can fully trust her. 

Vivian looks out the window. She taps her finger on the cup. Moira takes another sip , this time a little bit longer, slower. She holds it down on the table. 

MOIRA: I'll keep my eye on her. 

Vivian ( laughs) : Pun intended? 

Moira gives a little smirk. It's playful.

MOIRA: Clever. 

Vivian finally takes a sip of her tea, smiling into her cup. It's just the right amount of sweet and bitter. She turns her attention back to Moira.

The sounds of footsteps surprises Vivian. She looks away from our view-

DENNIS P.O.V- Dennis enters into A EMPTY KITCHEN grabbing a tin can of coffee beans. He walks towards the spot where the coffee machine would be- it's empty. 

DENNIS (mumbles): I swear I am going to slit someone's throat! Those idiots!

CUT TO:

Vivian raises her brows. She watches Dennis more attentively. She takes another sip of her tea never taking her eyes off of Dennis. 

BACK TO:

Dennis sighs. Annoyed. 

Dennis: Looks like I'll have to go out and get coffee.

Mac enters, wearing a bathrobe that barely covers his chest. 

MAC : Hey.What's up?

DENNIS : Some idiot, probably Frank or Charlie-

Dennis's eyes glances out of focus for a second- 

FLASH CUT TO:

Again, to Mac in his bathrobe. But with more focus on his chest. Maybe even his abs. The subtle way he breathes in and out. 

BACK TO: 

  


DENNIS (CONT'D): Uh, broke the damn coffee machine- [ shrieks} Are you listening? Seriously?! Would you cover yourself? 

Mac is looking half awake. He ties his bathrobe together. 

MAC: Sorry dude! Last night was a really weird -Dee was being a bitch while we were smoking. I had the weirdest dream last night-

DENNIS: You smoked without me? I thought you guys would’ve waited? 

There is bitterness and maybe even a bit of jealously his voice.

MAC She was the one that suggested that we start without you! I was totally against it, but she kept insisting- 

Dennis leans against the center, and raises an eye brow. He taps his fingertips against the surface. 

MAC (CONT'D): I mean.. Dennis you and Frank were..y'know with the maid. 

Mac squints his eyes trying to come up with a word. 

Dennis:Occupied and Mac seriously your fixation with the maid is- 

He starts to lose his train of thought. 

DENNIS P.O.V 

Mac voice starts to trail off, becoming muffled. 

MAC: Is what?! I don't have any fixation- or whatever with the maid! I just think it's very weird that you- 

BACK TO:

Mac's voice continues to sound muffled and distorted as he rambles on. We can barley understand what he is saying. 

Dennis goes a little quiet. He feels lightheaded. Dizzy.

Mac starts to roll his eyes. 

CUT TO:

NORMAL P.O.V.

Mac: [annoyed] Dennis? Are you even listening? [ He sees Dennis is looking ill. He starts to act more concerned] You look like you're going to pass out. 

Dennis feels like shit. His face is shiny with sweat. 

Mac takes a step towards Dennis.

Dennis puts a hand between them. 

Dennis[sickly]: Y-Y'know what let's just forget this.It's too early for this,and I haven't had any coffee at all.

Mac looks at Dennis. He's having trouble finding words. 

MAC: Wanna...head out for some coffee? 

Dennis looks at Mac nonchalantly. 

DENNIS: Why not? 

Mac looks mildly surprised. 

MAC:Cool! Just let me get changed, grab an aspirin and I'll Be back in like... 10 minutes! 

Mac hurries out of the kitchen. 

Dennis is left alone. Walks by the table behind him and takes a seat He hunches over the counter. 

CUT TO:

P.O.V.-NORMAL 

Vivian and Moira look at Dennis hunched over in his chair. 

VIVIAN: Wow he's really burning up. I should get him some aspirin. 

She starts to lay a motherly hand to his forehead

Dennis turns his head away from her. She pulls away. 

MOIRA: I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. It's best we leave these kind of things to the living. Besides his oaf of a friend seems eager in taking care of him.

Dennis lifts off his seat. He looks at his cell-phone as he reads a text. Exists out of the kitchen. 

Moira finishes the rest of her tea.

MOIRA: Mr.Reynolds,the large one, has asked me to do a favor for him later on. 

Vivian raises an eyebrow

VIVIAN: I thought you were off on weekends? 

MOIRA: Oh, Vivian. I wanted to refuse, but he was very insistent. You know how men are. I agreed to come in when he offered to give a larger sum of pay. 

CUT TO:

INT.BATHROOM- LATER 

Covered with white marbled walls, floor tiles. There is a old styled bathtub/ shower , with a single curtain. 

Dee Reynolds enters the bathroom holding clothes,a toothbrush and paste with her hands. Her hair is a mess. 

Takes one look in the mirror and eyes her reflection. She turns her attention to the bathtub faucet.

In the background we see a blurry figure out of focus

JUMP CUT TO:

Turns a faucet

JUMP CUT TO:

Turns another faucet 

JUMP CUT TO:

Water from the shower runs down with a hiss. 

BACK TO

Dee turns to the sink,and she places her items in the sinks' bowl. 

JUMP CUT TO:

We see Dee in the shower, her head resting lazily against the tile wall. Her hair covers her face, with parts of it stick to the wall. 

  


INT. HALLWAY- MOMENTS LATER

Dee exits out of the bathroom, fully clothed, hair still damp. 

She pulls out her phone, swipes her thumb across the screen. 

Her focus shifts for a moment until- 

Dee loses her balance. She slips with a yelp, her stuff flies through the air.She falls on her back with a loud audible THUD! 

DEE( whining):Goddamn it! I thought we had a maid in this house! MOIRA!?

She picks herself off her feet, and looks at something out of our view- A RED BALL, it's a few inches from her foot. 

DEE: The hell? 

She takes a hold of the ball, firmly grasps it in her hand inspecting it. 

A faint scraping sound can be heard. 

Dee stops in her tracks and turns around, walking in the direction of the sound. She stops at the sight of a ROPE hanging from the ceiling. 

The attic door is slightly opened. 

Charlie starts to walk towards Dee who is looking up at the ceiling. 

CHARLIE: Whatcha looking at? 

They both look at the rope, as it dangles in the air, almost tauntingly. 

Dee turns to Charlie. 

DEE (commands): Pull that for me. 

CUT TO:

She gives a fake little smile. 

Charlie ( baffled): Why don't you do it? 

DEE: OH! I would but I fell really hard and my back is still really hurting-

She starts to a fake limp. Placing a hand on her back. 

Charlie(annoyed): Fine I'll do it! 

He rubs his hand together, reaching for the rope.

Dee watches as the door opens and stairs slide out. 

CHARLIE: Oh shit, I think this is one of those attics!

DEE: No shit. What you think is up there?

They keep looking at up at the entrance. It looks dark at the top. 

CHARLIE: Ladies first.

Dee throws the red ball at Charlie before climbing up.

Charlie almost drops it, but catches it and starts to play with it. 

Dee climbs the stairs into the attic slowly. 

INT. -ATTIC-CONTINUOUS

Dee enters into the Attic, it's dimly lit, and dusty. There are few pieces of furniture and other items-Nothing too interesting to see. 

DEE: Nothing but junk up here. This seems like something right up your alley, Charlie. [ She hears nothing] Charlie?

Dee looks down the stairs- but no sign of Charlie. 

She shrugs. Cocks her head to one side. 

DEE: Whatever.

The sounds of CHAINS scattering across the floor become audible again. Louder. 

Closer-

Dee freezes. Eyes go wide with fear. 

CUT TO:

A figure in the shadows hobbles over towards Dee, he is watching her. 

Dee slowly takes a step back. 

FLASH CUT:

  


Beauregard Landgon ( 'Beau') looks at Dee with a odd friendly smile. Up close, we see that he has mixed matched teeth. He has lionitis. His forehead is huge, his hair is long but messy. His eyes are misshapen.The man appears to be wearing basically a long 

  


BEAUREGARD(shouts): PLAY! 

He crawls on all fours and speed towards Dee. The chains pull him back. 

DEE ( shouting): CHARLIE!?!

CHARLIE ( O.C): What the hell do want?! 

DEE(shouting): GODDAMN IT CHARLIE! JUST GET UP HERE, YOU ASSHOLE! I WILL-

SMASH CUT TO:

There is a loud sound of the pull of the chain. Which restricts Beau from going any further. With each pull. Dee winces. She Whines. 

BACK TO:

Charlie stomps up the ladder. He turns his head to see Dee standing, very still and a dark figure on all fours approaching her. 

CHARLIE: Oh...ok I can see why you were screaming.

DEE (whispers): Charlie... why the hell else would I scream...? Help me! 

CHARLIE: Just give me a second! Okay,okay okay I gotta think. Umm...

Charlie squeezes his eyes shut puts his hands to his head.

DEE: Charlie! The ball!

CHARLIE: What.. OH! the ball! 

Charlie reaches into his FRONT POCKET on his JACKET pulls out the ball. The man stops for a second, and turns his attention to Charlie. 

Charlie slowly approaches him, holding the ball in front. 

CHARLIE: You want this ball? Huh? 

Beau starts to get excited. 

Charlie takes the ball and throws it, the man chases after it.

Charlie ( whispers): Go,go,go! 

Dee shoves Charlie out of the way. They both hurry downstairs.

INT- LIVING ROOM- 

Frank is sitting on the couch, resting his feet on the table. YOUNG MOIRA, is sitting on her knees with a knife, picking at Frank's feet with it. 

FRANK: Make sure you get all the bunions on this one! 

YOUNG Moira looks at Frank, without saying a word. Slowly bats her eyes at him- Annoyed. 

She she continues to pick at Frank's toe with the small knife in her hand. 

Dee and Charlie enter the living room. 

DEE: Oh god! Frank, you're here! You won't believe what me and Charlie- Oh god can you please put that away! 

FRANK: Why? She doing a damn good job getting all the bunions out! She hasn't botched a single toe!

DEE( outraged) : Hey! I fell my back because this old hag didn't bother to finish cleaning and here she is picking your disgusting feet! OLD MOIRA stays silent, gives a cold stare. 

CHARLIE(surprised) : Really? Not even one? That's pretty impressive.

DEE: Can we focus here and forget about- whatever this is?! [ points to herself] My life was in danger! 

Charlie snaps his around. 

CHARLIE ( yelling): I was in danger too, you bitch!

Frank jolts out his seat. Moira backs away, toe knife is still in her hand. 

FRANK: Alright now what the hell is going on that is so important? You guys are acting like a bunch of scared chickens!

DEE ( hysterical) : There is goddamn monster -thing or whatever living in the attic! Damn thing almost attacked me ,I thought I was going to die! 

Moira starts to listen in. She slowly sets the toe knife down. Lifts herself up. Dusts off her apron. 

MORIA: I must get going. My cab wont be arriving until late. 

YOUNG Moira flashes a enticing smile towards Frank. 

YOUNG MORIA (CONT'D): I hope to see you all on Monday. 

She turns around, walks away. The three watch as she leaves. 

Frank licks his lips, he gives perverted grin. 

Charlie and Dee look uncomfortable. 

  


FRANK: So what did this so called 'monster' look like? 

CHARLIE: It had huge teeth and-and a funny looking head! I couldn't really see it was really dark. 

Frank looks at Dee and Charlie with doubt. He eyes the two of them. 

FRANK: Monster? Really? It was probably an actor hired by that chicken shit realtor! 

Dee dead stares at Frank. 

DEE: Frank what the hell, are you saying?! I looked into that thing with my own two eyes you selfish ass! 

Charlie darts his eyes back and forth between Frank and Dee.They continue to argue back and forth. 

He ponders. 

Shakes his head snapping out of his trance. 

His eyes open wide like he made a realization, he starts to laugh.

Frank and Dee stop arguing, as they hear Charlie's laughter. 

Dee looks at him irritated 

DEE: Charlie? What the hell is so funny?! 

CHARLIE: Oh! I think I know what is going on! Man! They got us good! They got us so good. 

DEE: What the hell are you talking about? Who is they, Charlie?! 

Charlie shakes his head. 

Charlie: Those two kids that Violet was talking about! They must've dressed up, waited until someone came along! Man they really had us convinced! 

Dee shuts her eyes, balls her hands into fists. 

FRANK: See! Whatta I tell you? You guys thought you encountered Quasimodo!

Charlie and Frank laugh it off.

Dee is pissed. 

Dee ( yelling) : Are you saying that some snot nose brats sneaked into the house, dressed up as Elephant Man to scare the shit out of me?! I hardly doubt it! 

Charlie: Man! I can’t wait to tell Mac about this! 

Dee: No,no,no Charlie! Mac does not need to know about this! Those two dickbags don’t need to know- 

Frank sits on the couch again.

Frank ( laughing) : Too late I already sent a text to Dennis already!

Dee takes a staggered breath. Eyes wide open and full of rage. Tightens her fists. 

  


She releases her hands. 

DEE: Fine! Whatever. I’m not going to let some punk ass kids or you ass-wipes [ Points to Charlie and Frank] ruin my chances of winning my $15,000! Listen close and listen good! Tonight, Sweet Dee is going to let loose and nothing can stop me! 

She storms out of the living room.

Frank: What the hell does she mean by let loose? 

Charlie: I don't know man. You wanna go dumpster diving? 

EXT- ABANDONED PARKING LOT-DAY 

Rental car is parked in an mostly abandoned parking lot. Few patches of grass sprout from cracks. 

DENNIS ( O.C): Baristas these days have no respect! Here I am paying already overly priced cup of coffee and she asks for a tip. 

INT- Rental Car- CONTINUOUS 

Mac and Dennis sit inside the car, smoking weed and drinking coffee

DENNIS ( CONT'D) : I mean if she was a waitress or waiter sure! But not some young college student that doesn't know a difference between a Americano from a Latte. 

Mac sits in a reclined passenger seat. He watches as Dennis breathes in a hit. 

Dennis starts to cough out smoke.

Mac: You okay dude?

Dennis ( coughing): Yeah...It's been a while..

Dennis coughs into his elbow, holding out the joint to Mac. Grabs his coffee from the cup holder, glups down. 

DENNIS: How much of this stuff did you get?

MAC: Dude we have a lot more.. Like a shit ton back at the house.

Mac takes a puff, eying at Dennis slouching in his seat. He passes the joint , being careful not to touch the other's hand. 

Mac looks, away trying to hide a smile. He rests his head against the window of the car.

He starts to laugh. 

Dennis raises a brow.

DENNIS:Wow are you already that stoned,man? 

He breathes in another hit.

MAC: Nah, not even close. I was thinking about somethin' Charlie said about the other day. 

Smile fades. Mac rests his head against the window. 

Then Mac hears Dennis giggle, like a sound he hasn't heard in years. 

Mac starts to laugh along with him. 

As the laughter dies down. The two sit there in the silence and smoke. The two briefly look at each other. 

Dennis looks away. 

DENNIS: We should get back to the house. 

MAC( disappointed): Yeah. 

Silence. 

MAC (CONT'D): OH! Before I forget- there is something I need to tell you, I-

A phone vibrates, before Mac can finish. Dennis reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. 

He rolls his eyes annoyed. 

DENNIS: What the hell does Frank want?

Mac adjusts the passenger seat upright. 

Dennis ( laughs): Dee. you stupid bird, that's sad. 

Mac: What Happened?

Dennis: Some punk kids who dressed up in a Halloween costume scared the shit out of Dee! 

Mac ( laughs) : Really?

Dennis: Yep. Apparently Charlie was there. Though, I don't how two kids got into the house with the security system we have... 

MAC: That has to be the kids Violet was talking about. 

Denni looks at Mac with abrupt confusion. 

Dennis: [ Reaches for the glove box ]Who the hell is Violet?

MAC: A spooky little girl me and Charlie met. She seems cool.

DENNIS : Weird. Whatever. 

Dennis buts out the joint, and starts the engine. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: END OF ACT 1 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::ACT 2 :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ACT 2

INT.LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

On the center table in the living room two wireless speakers play music through out the room. Liquor bottles, stacked around the tables and on the floor. Jars filled with cannabis are stacked on the couch and on the other tables around the room. 

Charlie dances moving his hips back and forth, butt sticking out; not even to the rhythm of the song. He seems to be enjoying himself. 

Dee is sitting on one of the living room couches, with a shot of Brandy grooving to the beat. 

Dennis is standing in the corner texting on his phone. 

Frank dances up to Charlie wearing a lampshade on his head, holding a bottle of liquor in one hand. 

CHARLIE: Hey Frankie, I see you are getting to the partying spirit! 

FRANK ( laughs) : Damn straight Charlie! I feel a buzz approaching. I feel like I can go full Frankenstein tonight! 

DENNIS (scoffs): You look like an idiot.

He gulps down a beer.

DEE: You do look pretty stupid with that, Frank. 

FRANK: What? Everyone knows that at a party there has to be somebody with a lampshade on their head! 

Dennis looks away from his phone to glance at the two.

Dee takes a sip of her brandy.

DENNIS: Really? Because I have been to many parties and I never remember anyone wearing a lampshade on their heads. 

CHARLIE: You just haven't been to the right parties, man. 

Dennis looks at Charlie with a blank face.

DENNIS: Charlie, you used to go to most if not all of these parties we had in high school! In fact most of the time you were either too drunk or too high to remember anything! 

  


Mac dances into the living room. Snapping his fingers to the beat. He is full of high spirits and a little buzzed on liquor. 

He finger snaps to Frank. Frank hollers and raises a glass high. 

MAC: Nice with the lampshade Frank! Now that is someone who wants to party!

Mac grabs a bottle from the table in the front,pouring himself a glass. Grabs it and chugs it down, walks over to Frank and Charlie. They start having a conversation. 

CUT TO:

Dennis rolls his eyes and puts his phone in his pocket. He walks towards the couch Dee is sitting. Stands behind her. 

She tries but fails to roll a joint. 

DENNIS: Having trouble there, Deandra?

DEE: What the hell do you want? 

DENNIS: Oh, nothing I just find it amusing that you are failing so miserably, at this.

DEE: No I have this under control-[ The paper unravels] Goddamn it that is the third time!

She tries again. 

DENNIS: So I heard about your encounter that you and Charlie had this morning.

Dee gives a piercing glance at him- A nerve has been hit. She doesn't say a word. 

DENNIS: [ Flashes a mischievous grin] Which is not only hilarious but maybe [ hisses] Sweet DEE isn't fit to stay here.

DEE: Look, Dennis. I don't know what you are up to-

DENNIS: I'm not up to anything! I'm just having a normal heart to heart with my sister. 

Sweet Dee is really trying to keep her cool. She doesn't buy one single word that her brother is saying. 

DENNIS(CONT'D) : So, you think they went to Walmart or one of those Halloween stores? [ He watches Dee's hand starts shaking. Spilling weed all over tale] Wow you are really bad at this, maybe it 's because of your bony fingers-

Abruptly, Dee gives up. Slams her hands on the table. She knocks over an empty shot glass. 

DEE: You know what! Why don't you shut up and roll this for me, since you seem to know so much.

DENNIS: Don't mind if I do

Dennis steps over and lands a seat. He hunches over and looks at what is displayed. Dee lays back against the couch, with her arms crossed. She huffs, and 

CUT TO:

The door bell rings. 

BACK TO:

Charlie stops his dancing and tries to walk out but Mac hurries ahead of Charlie. 

MAC: I'll get it!

  


Charlie stops and is taken aback. 

CUT TO:

INT./EXT. FRONT DOOR- CONTINUOUS

Mac opens the door a smile on his face... Only for it to fall. 

A guy with a stack of pizzas stands in the doorway. He looks at Mac his eyes dart back and forth- he feels a little weirded out. 

There is a awkward pause. 

Music from inside plays in the background. 

Pizza Guy: Umm.. There was a delivery for here? By the Name of Frank Reynolds?

MAC (flatly) : Yeah ...that's us.

BACK TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM

  


Mac enters in the messy living room, with a stack of Pizzas and some bags of bread sticks. 

MAC(confused): Who ordered Pizza? Frank? 

Frank looks a little bit more than buzzed.The elder man titles back and forth as he walks. 

FRANK: There's pizza? 

DENNIS: That is good enough of an answer.

Mac walks over to the table, carefully setting the pizza there. The rest of the gang start to grab plates, and opening boxes. 

The door bell rings again. 

MAC: I'll get it! 

Mac hurries out the living room. 

The rest of the Gang give each other a look. 

DENNIS: What the hell was that all about ? That was like the second time he was rushing out of here.

CHARLIE: Yeah that was a little weird [ starts grabbing bread sticks]...But at least pizza is here! 

Dee opens a box. She places a piece on her plate. 

DEE: Does, it really matter, I mean it's Mac. 

DENNIS: Well, I mean personally I don't give a shit. But- 

Dennis stops and he turns his head and sees- 

Mac standing next to a ATTRACTIVE man, blond hair, wearing a track jacket and pants. He looks like he is in his early 30s. 

Dennis takes a sip of his beer. 

Dee looks to her brother before returning to looking at the new guest. 

Mac turns to face the new blond stranger. He is very quite handsome. Mac looks a little bashful. 

He smiles at him. 

MAC: Guys this is Patrick! He showed up this morning to welcome us in the neighborhood! I told him we were having a party and he decided to stop by. 

Patrick looks at the Gang with his hands in the pocket of his jacket. He pulls one hand out and waves. He flashes a friendly smile. 

Charlie goes forward, casually brings his hand in front of Patrick. 

MAC: You don't want to shake his hand. He probably didn't wash it. 

The smaller man looks at his friend, offended. 

Charlie( retorts): Yes I did wash it thank you very much! 

PATRICK: It's fine Mac, I can wash it upstairs. 

Charlie and Patrick shake hands. It's very brief. 

Dee tries to mutter a hello but covers a belch. She waves her fingers.

DENNIS: Dennis Reynolds. 

Patrick looks at Dennis with some inspection. A smirk starts to form.

His eyes dart away from Dennis for a second. The smirk disappears. 

Mac places his hand on his shoulder, Patrick snaps out of it. 

Dennis takes another sip of his beer. He doesn't change his focus- He is Analyzing. 

PATRICK: Bathroom? 

MAC: Oh! Right! I'll show you. It just be a second guys! 

They turn around and exit out of the living room. 

It's quiet for a few minutes. 

DEE(sickly): Ok I'm feeling better now. 

She looks up to see Dennis staring at the spot that Mac and Patrick were standing. 

DEE: Hey Dennis? You there asshole!?

She starts snapping in his ears. He CRINGES , and looks at Dee with anger. 

DENNIS: Get your ugly bony fingers away from my face.

DEE: I'm just going to ignore what you said about my fingers and focus on what happened just now. 

DENNIS: Oh what with Mac? I don't know he brought that random beefcake over. I don't even know where to begin with that! 

Dee has her hand under her chin, nodding along. 

Dee: Well yeah [ flashes a cocky smirk] - but you were kinda staring into nothing for a bit. 

  


CUT TO:

FLASHBACK - MOMENTS BEFORE

From Dennis POV-Dennis looks at Patrick and Mac, and how close they are to each other. But he casually sips at his beer. 

The conversation is muffled. All he sees is Patrick and Mac looking at each other. 

Smiles on their faces.

Mac's laugh. 

Dennis stands there emotionless. Drinking his beer. 

BACK TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM

  


DENNIS: I already smoked some weed before. I still might be feeling the high from it. 

Dee looks at his brother for a second,she contemplates on something, discards it. 

DEE(doubt): Right 

She starts walking back towards the couch, she chuckles to herself. 

DEE (CONT'D): So I guess that means I get that lil' doobie all to myself?

Dennis: A doobie, Dee? It's not the goddamn 1960s! And No it does not! You should go wash your mouth , I can smell the vomit from here! 

Dennis takes the top of his shirt and covers his nose.Shooing at Dee. 

Dee takes the nearest bottle of liquor and gargles. 

She swallows the liquor. The drink has a bit of a bite. 

Dennis looks with disgust

Dee(winces):There, happy? 

Dennis holds out a hand, Dee hands Dennis the bottle to Dennis. He takes big gulps. He passes the bottle back to his sister.

DENNIS:Couldn't feel better.

INT. MAC'S BEDROOM

Mac and Patrick enter Mac's bedroom. Mac lets Patrick walk in front of him before closing the door behind him. 

The light turns on,but it DIMS to an ORANGE Glow. 

Mac starts to scroll on his phone. 

Patrick: Your friends seem interesting... Especially your friend.. Dennis was it? He kept staring at me. 

Mac is looking at the selection of music from his phone. He sits on his bed. 

MAC: He looks at basically eveybody like that. It's nothing personal. 

Patrick places his fingers on the wall. Tracing the surface. He sees a small painted dinosaur that looks like it's been covered poorly. 

PATRICK: You think he's interested? 

MAC:[Blows a raspberry]Doubt it.[ Checks his phone] If anyone knows him better it's me. 

Mac catches Patrick eying him up and down. He looks at Patrick in a state of surprise. 

Patrick:What? 

Mac eyes at Patrick, bashfully. 

Mac: I didn't think a hot guy like you would appear at my doorstep this morning. 

Patrick walks a little bit closer. 

MAC(flirty): Not that I'm complaining of course. 

Mac gives a little playful smirk. 

Patrick walks closer towards Mac. The two exchange bedroom eyes. 

Bends down to Mac's face, pushing his body closer. 

It's getting intimate. 

They are nose to nose. 

Mac gulps. 

MAC: Oh wow..

Patrick plants a kiss on Mac's lips. He grabs Patrick and pulls him closer. They both land on the bed. 

The two start to make out. 

CUT TO:

INT. FRONT DOOR

The door bells rings, and Dennis walks into view. He stops for a second to straighten his posture, fix his clothes, sprays some COLOGNE. 

He looks through the peep hole.

Through distorted lens: A young woman - Abby, wears a medium length dress- waits out side looking around nervously. 

Dennis opens the door, he smiles at the woman.

Dennis: Hi! It's so nice for you to join us! I didn't know if you were coming or not. 

He clears his throat. 

Dennis lets Abby walk inside. He closes the door behind her.She looks up and down the stair case. 

Abby looks nervous. 

Dennis notices. Glances at her. 

Dennis: Is there something the matter Abby?

Abby: I just, I heard some stories about this place. I'm just a little on edge. I don't really believe in them, but still..

Dennis leans against the door, cowers over Abby.

Dennis ( friendly) : We have been living here for three days! I assure you that whatever happened here? It's not happening now. So it's fine!

Abby might be having second thoughts. She looks at Dennis. 

His eyes are a little bit red.

ABBY (unsure): Uh.. Huh.. Are you high? 

Dee enters in she is stumbles a bit as she walks with a bottle of Vodka in her hand. 

DEE: Who the hell is this bitch? First Mac brings a beefcake,now this? Why can't I get someone to hang or bang? 

DENNIS : Dee, this is Abby we met at a coffee shop. Sorry Dee is - She had probably one too many. Let's go to the living room.

Dee Turns her head to Abby.

DEE(slurred): You rather be somewhere else than with him. I would ditch him while you have the chance! 

Dee sways towards Abby. She can smell the booze off of Dee- It's strong! Pungent! 

DEE( slurred): Say! Why don't you instead, hangout with me? You know have some girl time? Or [ She looks at Dennis. Flashes a taunting] Maybe we should see what Patrick and Mac are up to. 

Dennis strikes a glare at her 

Dee continues to sway a bit. She almost trips on herself. She get a bit closer to Abby- uncomfortable close. 

Abby backs away.

ABBY: Party is in the living room you said? 

She gives a somewhat convincing smile. Trying not to touch Dee. 

Dennis gently puts his hand on her back. Abby jolts at the touch. 

DENNIS: Yeah! Right this way! 

The two walk away from Dee. Dennis turns his head,tilts his chin up showing off a proud arrogant smile towards his sister- he feels victorious. 

DEE:Fine! Have fun with my sociopath of a brother! I'll go find someone of my own to can hang out with! 

Dennis looks back and sees Dee clumsily trying to open the door.

ABBY: Sociopath?

DENNIS: It's nothing. Just a joke between us. 

INT. LIVING ROOM

The two enter into the living room. The song has changed, but the atmosphere seems different.

Abby looks around. 

ABBY(disgusted): What the hell, kind of party is this? 

  


CUT TO:

Charlie sits on the couch smoking, while Frank is laying next to him. Still wearing the lampshade titled slightly. The table is a mess with empty shot glasses, liquor and weed. 

DENNIS : Uh, Why don't we go down stairs? It's more private down there?

ABBY looks at Dennis and backs away from him.

ABBY: I'm not going down with you to some creepy basement!

DENNIS: It's not a creepy basement! Trust me! I've down there a few times, not thoroughly. 

Charlie pops up aside him 

CHARLIE : Actually it's sorta kinda creepy and dark,but it's actually pretty cool down there! Like I found these jars full of - 

DENNIS ( yelling): Charlie! No one wants to hear about weird creepy things you found while you were in the basement! 

He looks to Abby- Dennis can tell she might be losing her.

Abby keeps looking behind her. 

DENNIS ( laughing nervously) : Not that there is anything weird in the basement of course! 

Abby backs away from the two. 

ABBY: Actually I think I should get going. I don't care about the money... 

Charlie looks at Dennis. Dennis points at Charlie. 

DENNIS : Charlie this isn't what you think! 

CHARLIE: Oh, so you are a prostitute!

Abby gasps. She feels insulted. 

Abby: Excuse, me?! 

Dennis looks at him in anger. 

DENNIS: Oh my God Charlie! She's not a prostitute! 

Charlie: Well she said you were going to pay her!

He gives a nervous laugh, and puts his arms around Abby's shoulders. Almost like he is trying to guard her from leaving. 

She tenses at the touch.

DENNIS: You have to excuse my friend here! Why don't we get some privacy?

Abby: Actually, I ... sure. 

INT. MAC'S BEDROOM- 

The atmosphere is intimate. The light is dimmed real low. Some items of clothing are scattered on the floor. Mac and Patrick continue to make out on Mac's bed- half clothed. 

Patrick slides his hand to Mac's waist. 

Slides it lower -

BACK TO:

We see them exchange a glance Mac bites his lip.Closes his eyes. 

MAN (O.C) (mocking): Wow Pat. The neighbors have just moved in and of course you couldn't contain yourself.[ Mac and Patrick freeze into place] Hopefully you'll remember to use a condom, or maybe you'll do him raw. 

The eyes of both men snap open, turn their heads.-

  


CUT TO:

We reveal, Chad Warick,30s. He's wearing a denim button up,sleeves scrunched up, and black pants. Hair styled. He casually is sipping out of a shot class. 

Patrick leaps off of Mac.

MAC: How did you get in here?! [Turns to Patrick] Pat! Who is this?! 

CHAD: No,no please. Don't mind me. [flashes a smile] It's not everyday I get to see the latest of Pat's man whores. 

PATRICK: Jesus, Christ Chad!

CHAD: This[ waves the glass between Mac and Patrick]  doesn't surprise me , given our previous relationship.Right, Patrick? 

We get a view of Mac's face looking back and forth between Chad and Patrick. 

He is starts to get the full picture

(suspenseful music plays)

  


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: END OF ACT 2 :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @wollenpharaohs for beta-ing ( is that word) and for the words of wisdom, and being helpful. Also to firstlovelatespring for help with screenwriting tips and advice ( again thank you).  
> One last another mention to RussianFuturist on reddit who helped a bit when I was stuck story wise.


	4. House Warming Party Acts 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac surprises the Gang with a new stranger. Dennis invites a woman over in hopes of getting lucky.Expected and Unexpected guests show up at the party

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: ACT 3:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  


  


INT. BASEMENT- CONTINUOUS

At a Low Angle, from the bottom of the stairs: The atmosphere is dark until we see the door open and two figures covered in half-shadow appear. It's Dennis and Abby. 

The light from upstairs LIGHTS their path.The sounds of wood creaks with each step. 

Abby(apprehensive) : Umm... You think we can get some light in here?

CUT TO:

A FULL SHOT of the basement, it's spacious and empty. It's dark and humid. The few sprays of moonlight tickle the environment. 

Dennis: Yeah, hang on a second.I know there is a light [ He starts feeling the walls] somewhere.

He grabs his phone and holds it like a flashlight. 

With a flick of a switch. One Light bulb turns on. It shines the surrounding area. 

They continue to walk further into the basement. 

DENNIS: Why don't you wait down here while I get us some drinks?

Abby nods reluctantly- She wants to be anywhere but here. 

Dennis walks away from view. Leaving Abby alone. 

The door slams shut and she turns her head behind her. 

She takes out her phone. Swipes against the screen until the UBER app appears. 

From afar, a shadow figure runs across. The sounds of scattering are audible. 

Abby looks away from her phone.

ABBY(nervous): Hello?

INT. MAC'S ROOM

Mac looks at his phone, constantly keeps checking his MESSAGES. He quickly shoves the phone underneath his pillow. 

He looks at Chad and Patrick, now fully dressed. Still in his room. 

He clears his throat.

Mac: Can you guys need to leave and handle this someplace else? 

Chad raises an eyebrow- 

He chuckles. 

Chad(laughs): Oh you are funny, it's adorable really. 

Chad finishes the last of his drink. Smiling as it goes down. He takes the glass and inspects it. Rotates it in his hand. 

His expression starts to change immediately. 

CHAD(friendly): Where you got these cute little shot glasses? Not that I personally want one myself. I prefer Chardonnay as my drink of poison.

Mac looks to Chad confusingly. 

MAC(baffled): I don't know-I didn't buy them. It was actually my roommate Dennis. Why?

CHAD: Oh, you mean the average build brunette I saw? He looks doesn't look too bad from the behind. 

MAC: Well yeah but-

Mac is speechless- His eyes go wide like a deer in headlights. Shocked

He clenches his fists. Gulps.

Chad smiles. 

MAC: Wait! How do you know about Dennis!?-

Chad walks towards Mac. 

CHAD: Now, Mac, was it? The lousy lack of effort in any sort of decor is astonishing- I mean seriously do you not have any sense of pride where you live?

His voice is starting to raise. 

Mac looks frozen in fear

MAC: I guess-

CHAD: You have pizza grease going all over the mahogany wood! An old disgusting troll drooling all over sofa! 

MAC:W-wait Are you stalking us? Like seriously I'm getting like Fatal Attraction vibes here! 

Chad takes the glass and throws between the two men. 

They move out of the way- dodging the glass. It shatters, pieces fly and scatter against the floor. 

MAC: Jesus Christ! Look asshole! You can't just throw shit in my room! 

Patrick goes to speak. Before he can, Chad raises a single finger to Patrick, and he shuts up immediately.

CHAD: This is between me and him. w

Mac stares at the two wide-eyed. We view his hand reaching for his cell-phone. He tapping at it with one hand. 

INT. - LIVING ROOM 

Dennis lays out two shot glasses and pulls out a nice bottle of brandy. Pours a good amount into each glass. He reaches into his phone, it makes a small ring. 

It's cut off as he swipes it without looking. He shoves the CELLPHONE back into his pocket. 

Charlie walks up to him.

CHARLIE: What's the deal? Is that girl a prostitute,man?

DENNIS: NO! Charlie ,of course not! I mean do you think I'd really want to sleep with a prostitute from L.A?! 

Dennis takes the bottle of BRANDY and pockets it. Hold the two shot glasses in her hand. 

CHARLIE: Well I don't know dude.

DENNIS: Regardless- I'm about to seduce this woman.

CHARLIE: And you took her to the basement because?

Dennis sighs, setting the drinks back on the small counter behind him. 

DENNIS: Alone in dark and damp basement. She'll grow fearful, desperate even as her mind plays tricks on her.

INT. BASEMENT- SIMULTANEOUS 

Abby walks up the steps and places her hand on the door knob. 

She twists- it clicks. Pushes against the door. It won't budge.

CHARLIE: Can't she leave through the door? 

ABBY: Are you fucking kidding me? 

DENNIS: Oh no my friend. I locked it so she can't get out.  [ He takes a small drink of brandy].

Abby turns the knob again repeatedly, frantically. The sound of the LOCK clicks again, and again, but nothing happens. 

The scattering becomes audible again. Abby turns away and looks behind her, but nothing is there. 

She starts to take out her phone. She is visible shaken. The lights start flickering. Presses on the screen once and a ray a light beams out of our view. 

BACK TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- 

DENNIS: So, when I return with our beverages [He points to the two shot glasses in his hands], she will be so thankful, so dependent that she will have no choice but to stay as I'll be the only one that can keep her safe. 

Charlie's face expresses suspicion. 

CHARLIE: I feel you just locked a girl in a basement and just left her there by herself. 

DENNIS: I know that sounds bad. But ultimately, she will show her gratitude-

Charlie raises a brow. 

Charlie: By having sex with you...?

DENNIS ( chuckles) : Well I mean, sex is the goal here, Charlie. 

  


CHARLIE: She looked really uncomfortable when she came here, dude. 

DENNIS: There is no real danger here.

BACK TO:

Abby starts to climb down slowly, and she shines her flashlight, it beams into the DARK corridor. She walks further more, frantically moving the light back and forth. 

She stops...

BACK TO:

  


Charlie takes another bite of his pizza. He thinks to himself, 

shows an expression of curiosity as he chows down.

  


Dennis opens his mouth to speak-

CHARLIE: I get the feeling this... is about something else y'know?

Aghast. Dennis looks to Charlie almost as if he insulted him. 

DENNIS: What are you talking about? 

CHARLIE:First Mac is banging the beefcake, now you have a girl in the basement. -

DENNIS: Mac has nothing to do with anything! I don't care about who- what he does! ( shoos his hand at Charlie) Why don't you go and bother Frank or Dee? 

Charlie looks at Dennis, annoyed. 

CHARLIE: Frank is passed out. Dee is outside to someone? I'm only the one down here by myself. Not that I mind but -

DENNIS: Who would want to talk to Dee? 

The sound of loud BANGING! Echoes from the hallway

It grabs both of the men's attention. The banging continues.

DENNIS: See what I tell you!( chuckles) She is practically begging for my return!

CHARLIE (doubtful) : Really? I'm not too sure about that. 

Charlie sets his plate a counter behind him. He starts to almost run out of the living room.

Dennis walks in front of him. 

DENNIS: Charlie! Relax this is all part of my plan, there is nothing for her to be afraid of! 

  


BACK TO:

INT. BASEMENT

Abby is laying against the stairs, banging on door with her fists. Her mascara runs down her face as she cries in fear. 

ABBY(shrieks): Let me out of here you asshole! I swear to GOD!--

She snaps her head behind her before resuming to looking at the door. Inspecting the door. She starts to trace the door frame with her fingers. 

A piercing low HISS fills the air. 

She continues to hit the door with the palm of her hands. 

BACK TO:

IN.MAIN HALL

Dennis speed walks with Charlie behind him. He tries to nudge the Charlie away, but he keeps walking in front of him.

CHARLIE: Dude seriously! This lady sounds like she is in trouble!

DENNIS: Why are do you keep insisting on following me? She is just overreacting- 

He stumbles almost dropping the drinks in his hands. Charlie cuts in front of Dennis, blocking the way. 

CHARLIE: Dennis! She is going to call the cops on us if we don't let her out! 

DENNIS: Charlie! Move out of the way! 

  


CUT TO:

Back inside the basement. We have a close up view of Abby's fear laced eyes. Her breathing staggers as she looks behind her, to see-

JUMP CUT TO:

The Infantata- it's child-like structure but his face looks aged, wrinkled and disgusting! Head is covered with thinning strands of gray hair. His mouth, filled with sharp pointed teeth unaligned. 

It screams, launching forward towards the camera.

SMASH CUT TO:

We go back to Abby as she screams for her life! 

SMASH CUT TO:

A lock clicks. The door opens behind her. 

Abby collapses out of the door.

We cut to a worried Violet holding the door open. She bends down to try to help Abby up. 

VIOLET: Hey are you okay?! What happened?! 

But Abby crawls out fast enough out of the basement door way. 

Violet steps aside. 

Abby struggles to get up on her feet. She pushes Dennis and Charlie out of the way distancing herself from the three. 

Visibly shaken, she turns to look at Dennis- She looks hysterical. 

Dennis goes towards her as he tries to bring a comforting hand.

Abby leaps out of the way.

Abby ( angry): Stay the hell away from me,asshole!... You locked me in there! And left me alone! With- with

Dennis looks at her dumbfounded. 

Abby( frightened): That thing! Whatever the hell it is! [ She points a finger at Dennis, walking backwards].

DENNIS : Abby look! I swear I was just trying to show you a good time!

The door is slammed shut. 

Dennis turns around to Charlie and Violet. He almost slams the glasses down on a small table. 

He seems pissed. Maybe even more so. We can view the anger the anger rising in him- 

DENNIS(mutters) : Goddamn it! - Why is it every time I get a chance! Something, someone gets in a my way! 

He eyes at Violet- like they pierce at her. 

DENNIS ( CONT'D): You... who the hell is this pipsqueak?!

Violet scoffs at Dennis. 

VIOLET: Pipsqueak? 

Charlie: Oh, this is Violet-

Violet steps in front of Charlie. She walks right near Dennis as she crosses her arms. 

VIOLET: That woman said you locked her up in the basement! What were you trying to do? 

Dennis: [ He looks at Violet, offended]That's none of your goddamn business! You have no right to be asking me questions when are the one trespassing !

Violet folds her arms judging - she isn't backing down from this. They continue to stare down at one another. 

Charlie's eyes dart back and forth between the two. 

VIOLET: Well it's a good thing, that I am here! At least I got her away from you! 

Dennis starts to walks up more closely to Violet. Staring down at her. 

She backs up a bit, but she doesn't back down. 

DENNIS : Listen you little bitch-

CHARLIE ( nervously laughing ): Hey man, watch it- 

Dennis raises a finger to Charlie- he shuts up immediately. 

He focus back to Violet. 

DENNIS : Now, I don't know how you managed to get in. Especially since I meticulously checked all the doors in the house

Violet scoffs. She flashes a cocky smile 

VIOLET: Funny, I was able to sneak in the back door, no problem. Are you sure you checked? 

DENNIS: You obviously have a lock-pick on you. [Pulls out his hand] Hand it over.

VIOLET: Even if I did have one. I'm not giving it you! You are probably using that as a excuse to hit on me. 

DENNIS: Trust me, I'm not interested. Now, stop being such a snot nose brat and just- 

Violet eyes show little panic, she backs away from him slightly. She rolls her eyes. 

Charlie steps between them. 

CHARLIE: Hey, hey! Dennis! Seriously, you're going to pick on a teenager? 

DENNIS: Charlie she's breaking and entering into our house! 

CHARLIE: That doesn't mean you try to put your hands on her! 

DENNIS: She hiding something Charlie! And you know it-

A phone vibrates in the background.

CHARLIE: Shut up! Do you hear that?

The phone vibrates  becomes audible. We view Violet and Dennis give each other judging glances at each other. 

Dennis reaches into his pocket, pulls his phone. 

We view a phone menu display and a text from MAC that reads '911'. 

Several 911 texts...

We view Dennis's face- he scans the text carefully. 

CUT TO:

CHARLIE: Dude what is it?

DENNIS: I just got a 911 text- actually a bunch of '911' texts .[sighs ] Let's go see what this idiot wants. 

Dennis peers a look to Violet. He walks past Charlie, rushes towards the staircase

CHARLIE:  Hey you alright? 

Violet nods casually- 

VIOLET: I'm good. [pauses]  What do you guys mean by 911? Is that like a code for something? 

Charlie whips his head around- 

CHARLIE: It means Mac's in trouble- probably! If you're coming we gotta now! 

Violet nods and proceeds to follow Charlie upstairs.

INT. MAC'S BEDROOM

Chad still stands over Mac. Mac cowers on his bed, frozen as he watches the two argue. 

CHAD: You got all these muscles. How come you haven't tried to kicked me out yet. Or maybe they are a front. 

MAC: I could if I wanted to- I just-

CHAD: C'mon why don't you try do something about it. Why don't you stand up and face me? 

  


CUT TO:

Mac's bedroom door slams open. 

Charlie steps in front, with Dennis and Violet follow in after. Dennis steps in front of Charlie facing him. He goes towards the dimming knob and the room becomes brighter.

Violet tilts her head to one side.

VIOLET:Holy shit! I think you may have one of the broke hinges. 

DENNIS: Damn it, Charlie! We can't have you slamming doors again! We can't afford to fix another door! 

CHARLIE: [ sarcastic] Well I'm sorry but you were too busy trying to eavesdrop instead of you know actually doing something! 

DENNIS: We don't want to just barge into a situation without knowing what we might be getting into! 

The three turn to look at the scene ahead of them - Mac cowering on his bed. Chad standing over him and Patrick trying to place a hand on him arm. 

CHAD( sarcastic): Oh look,the cavalry is here. 

Mac immediately stands up and walks towards the three... 

MAC: Dude! What the hell? I texted "911" to you like five times!

DENNIS:. I was in the middle of something and these two ruined it -[He looks at Mac with disbelief] Now, what the hell is all this? 

MAC (panicking): Apparently he's one of neighbors and he's  stalking us ! He just showed up in here out of nowhere, yelled at me over the furniture, and started throwing things! 

DENNIS: How is it that the whole goddamn neighborhood is waltzing in and out of our house without me noticing?!

CHARLIE (blurts) : Do you think he teleported? 

Dennis blinks at Charlie. 

DENNIS: Teleported? Teleported, Charlie?! Human beings are not even capable of- I'm dropping this conversation before we distract ourselves. 

CHARLIE: Why do you think he is following you? 

Mac puts a hand to his neck. He's embarrassed. 

MAC: Uhh... Pat's like his ex...?

Dennis perched his lip into a fine line- rolls his eyes. 

DENNIS: Oh great Mac, your little endeavor allowed a stalker  ex who in the house who might potentially kill us.

MAC( shriek): How was I suppose to know?! He never mentioned anything!

CHAD: That's his thing. Pat tends to go the bars every Halloween. So that he can satisfy his libido with the deprived and desperate [ eyes to Mac]. 

Mac is taken aback. 

CHARLIE: By not while you were ...

Chad gives a 

DENNIS: This isn't the time to sit around and discuss things that happened that don't matter. I'm mean clearly you two have issues. That can be handled someplace else. Why  don't you and the beefcake... 

PATRICK (flatly): Patrick..

DENNIS: Right, anyway why don't you two escort yourselves out of here before I call the cops. 

Violet steps forward.

VIOLET: Are you sure you want to call the police after what I just witnessed downstairs? 

Dennis curses to himself. 

Chad perks up his head. 

CHAD: Do tell Violet, I'm just dying to hear.

Violet keeps her mouth shut. 

DENNIS: It doesn't matter what happened! Will you two just get out! 

CHAD: How? What are you going to do? Force us out of our house? 

CHARLIE: He won't but I might!

PATRICK: Ha! I love to see you try you little dirt grub!

Charlie starts to get furious! 

CHARLIE: Hey don't call me a dirt grub! [ Launches himself towards Patrick]

Patrick backs away towards Chad. He 

Mac goes to pull Charlie away from Patrick. Chad

Violet steps in between the five. She goes right up to CHAD. Chad almost trips back 

VIOLET: I can't believe you two! What would my Mom think if she knew you were here! Can you guys handle this, someplace else?

She darts her eyes between them and the door. 

Patrick and Chad look to each other. 

Patrick waltz right pass everyone, he looks pissed. 

PATRICK ( mutters): I don't have time for this bullshit. 

Dennis flashes a smirk.  He looks darts his eyes back and forth .  Straightens himself. 

Chad takes a few steps before, turning towards the three. He goes towards the door, and looks back.

CHAD: For the record. Normally I wouldn't give a shit, but under these circumstances.. [ titles his head towards the Gang] I'll play along for now. Make sure your friends fix the door. 

As he passes, he  gives a short glance. 

We cut to Mac  and Dennis standing side by side.

He walks out of the bedroom. For a few moments everything is silent. 

Violet sighs in relief. 

CHARLIE: You  didn't have  lay a finger on them 

MAC: Well I had a hand in this too... She obviously has some sort of high authority!

CHARLIE: No, I don't think you did. 

Dennis looks at Violet, with caution. 

CHARLIE: Are your parents like Gang members ? Do they deal drugs? [ Starts to look at Violet suspiciously] Should we be worried?

VIOLET ( serious): Yeah you should. They're from the most vicious, violent gang .... 

Charlie and Mac look to Violet for an answer. 

Dennis tilts his head up- piqued with interest.

She laughs, breaking her straight serious expression. 

VIOLET (CONT'D): The Neighborhood watch.[ She breaks her serious expression. Grins] Look, My mom is like head chairperson of it or whatever. It's nothing that interesting.

MAC: The neighborhood watch? That's what got them to leave? You know Vi, before you came here I had already covered perimeter-

Dennis stops Mac from speaking.

DENNIS: Alright... Violet. I guess, I'm grateful that you helped us out before things escalated.[Looks towards Charlie.] When I say that they leave, that also includes you. 

He looks down at Violet once again. 

CHARLIE: C'mon man. Really? She saved our asses-

VIOLET: You know what, Charlie? It's fine. I can respect that,. I'm probably the first female he ever gave the option to. 

Violet and Dennis, once again continue to have a stare down. The animosity grows between them. 

Violet walks out  in the  hallway. 

MAC: Is there something...

CHARLIE: Just move past it...

Mac and Charlie look to one another.

DENNIS: Charlie, make sure she knows her way out.

Charlie rolls his eyes. Complies.

Leaving Mac and Dennis alone. 

  


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: END OF ACT 3 :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: ACT 4 :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

INT. STAIRWAY/FRONT HALL- NIGHT

We see Violet and Charlie step down the flight of stairs. Footsteps echo in the hallway. 

VIOLET (angry): God! He's such a fucking asshole! How can you even be friends with him?

CHARLIE: Look Dennis is a bastard man, but -

Charlie stops talking for a moment. Stares off into space. He grins, gives a shrug. Puts his hands behind his head. 

CHARLIE (CONT'D): Let's just move past it, alright. What were you really doing here anyway? 

Violet brushes it off. 

VIOLET: Just.. doing what I normally do here. Chill out here, bum around. Smoke. 

Charlie nods. They are walking towards the front door. 

CHARLIE: Okay. That sounds like a good reason. I mean I go adventuring in dark sewers to find ghouls and goblins. Dennis and Mac insist that they don't exist but they do! I swear I saw some! 

VIOLET: [shrugs] Who says that they don't? 

CHARLIE(elated): See?! Thank you! At least you understand! 

Charlie looks down on the ground. 

CHARLIE:  How did you get in the house? 

VIOLET: I told you guys already. I came through the back door. [scoffs] Dennis thinks he knows shit about this place. 

Charlie starts scratching his chin. He thinks to himself. 

INT./EXT. FRONT PORCH- NIGHT

Violet walks in front on him. 

CHARLIE: You're going to sneak back in here aren't you? 

She stops. Turns around facing towards him. 

VIOLET : Yeah? So? Are going to rat on me? 

She is showing a little bit of an attitude. 

Charlie leans back against column 

CHARLIE: Nope! I'm not going to say anything about it! 

Violet raises her eyebrows

VIOLET: Okay... cool. Thanks for not ratting me out. 

CHARLIE: No problem, kid. I got your back. 

Violet pulls out a cigarette from her pocket. Holds it between her fingers. She starts walking towards the front gate. Turns around, faces Charlie. 

VIOLE ( matter of fact): Dennis looks like he needs a therapist. 

CHARLIE: We tried the therapy thing, it was a whole big thing. I don't think Dennis really didn't care for it

She pulls out a lighter. Lights up the cigarette. Inhales. 

Violet walks on to the lawn. Lit cigarette in hand. 

VIOLET: Sounds like you guys had a shitty therapist. Later, Charlie. 

Charlie watches as she closes the gate. He looks away for one second and she's gone. 

Now Charlie is alone all by himself. 

The neighborhood is quiet. He look around the surrounding houses, then the sky. Stares at the stars. 

He reaches into his pocket-

Gradually, the sound of incoherent conversation peaks up. The voices overlap with each other. 

Charlie starts darting his eyes around. He slowly turns his head around. 

CUT TO:

CONTINUOUS

It's coming from the corner of the house, We ZOOM in SLOWLY on it. The noises continue to fill the air. Voices gradually echoing. 

Charlie starts to walk towards around the side of the house. 

The voices start to get louder, as he gets closer...

We see Charlie staring, wide eyed. Quiet as a mouse. 

Charlie covers near a surrounding wall. The voices continue to get louder... 

Peaks around the corner...

The voices are now laughing, giggling on top of the whispers. 

Looks away from our view- 

He goes from anxious to confusion. as he looks away from our view. 

DEE: Oh god! I know! They are the worst!

CHARLIE:[pants] Dee? 

Dee rests sluggish against a hedge, still a little hammered. She holds a small bottle of Vodka in on her hands. Pieces of leaves are in her hair. 

DEE(slurred): Aaaye [ burps], Charlie! What up with you? 

Charlie walks closer to Dee. He walks around a bush that is in front. There is no one there. 

CHARLIE (dubious) :  Have you  been out here this entire time talking to yourself? 

Dee stumbles to get up from the hedge.

DEE: No! I was chilln' with my new friend here. Why don't you meet- where the shit did they go? 

Charlie looks around an sees no one else. 

DEE (CONT'D)Why what's up? Did my dickbag of a brother do somethin'? 

CHARLIE:Uh... A whole bunch of crazy shit happened! Dennis had a girl in the basement then Violet came over and got her out.

DEE: Who? Whatever. 

Dee continues to struggle to get up from the hedge. 

CHARLIE (CONT'D) : Also Mac was going to totally bang the beefcake, but then the beefcake's ex-boyfriend followed Mac here. Yeah,that guy wasn't as nice as I thought he was...

CUT TO:

P.O.V.-UNKNOWN

From behind a bush, we view Charlie and Dee talking. It's almost like we are spying on them. 

Dee takes a swig of vodka.

DEE: [laughs obnoxiously ] I can't wait to tell my new friend later..[ thinks for a moment] she's a scrawny lil' thing

Charlie just stares at her. 

CHARLIE: Is your friend invisible? Or a ghoul? 

DEE: No,no! She just was here -

CHARLIE: Whatever don't care. I'm gonna head back inside. [ Charlie waves at Dee.] Have fun talking to your invisible friend, Dee.

He starts walking away from Dee. 

DEE:[Shouts at Charlie] Wait Charlie! Can you help me get up? I been stuck here for over an hour! Please don't leave me out here![ Door closes] you sonuvabitch!

Dee slumps in annoyance. She tries to get herself off of the hedge. 

INT. MAC'S ROOM

The light is once again dimly lit. The atmosphere is peaceful,quiet.

Mac sits on the bed, slumped over. - looking defeated. 

A hand with a shot glass, appears next to him. 

MAC: Thanks.

Mac takes it. Gulps it down. 

DENNIS: Didn't want good booze go to waste...[ Looks to Mac, sitting in silence looking at the glass]. This night could've gone better for the both of us. 

MAC: [ scoffs] I'll say. [pauses] Do you think he is going to be stalking us now?[ excited] You know, so I can guard the front door, and protect the house-

Dennis just blinks his eyes at him. Dumbfounded. 

DENNIS:No, Mac![ He points at Mac with his shot glass] What we need is a better home security system.. Now I plan to update it myself, so that we don't have another issue like this again.

MAC: We have a security system? 

He slams the rest of his drink down. Placing the glass on the drawer next to him . 

DENNIS : Yeah, It's so outdated, it's no wonder we we have obnoxious teenagers , who thinks they can just stroll in and do whatever-

Mac makes a face. He notices that Dennis is about to start a raging rant. Again. 

MAC:Y'know...[ Mac sits up straight from his bed] it seems like the neighborhood knows we're here because of this contest! 

DENNIS: I mean, what other [ Does air-quotes] 'circumstances' could they be talking about, Mac? I've handled with noisy neighbors from the suburbs before, but this? This is different. 

Mac bounces off his bed. 

MAC:[ He screams in frustration as he wipes his hands over his eyes] We can focus on that whenever- let's just finish the rest of this night with some drinking and smoking-

Dennis nods. Excited, more lively. 

DENNIS: That doesn't sound like a bad idea! We still got few more hours! Why have this ruin it?

He thinks for a moment. Dennis smiles at the thought.He starts to walk out of Mac's room.  Mac readies to follow after him. 

Dennis turns around facing him in the middle of the door way. 

DENNIS:Whoa,whoa wait dude where are you going? 

MAC: I thought we were going downstairs?

Dennis gives an almost affectionate glance

DENNIS: Actually, I was thinking we could have it up here instead. Less, noisy you know. 

MAC: Yeah? 

He is showing some eagerness. Like something sparked within him. 

DENNIS: Yeah so... stay right there. I got something I think would finish this night right!

Dennis rushes out of the room. 

INT. KITCHEN- SIMULTANEOUS

We are viewing from inside the fridge. There are some food and non alcoholic drinks that are place inside. 

The fridge doors opens, and Dennis appears. He searches around, pushing nearby food aside.

Mac starts to fish for something underneath his mattress.

Dennis looks all over the fridge

DENNIS( muttering): I swear if that stupid bird got her claws at it- 

He stops. 

BACK TO:

Mac pulls out a bag full of rolled joints. Some of them look bended. He reaches into his pocket- something is missing. 

MAC: Where the hell is my lighter? 

DENNIS: Ah ha- there you are! 

He reaches inside the fridge. Pulls out a bottle with a dark red liquid. Grabs an ice cube tray. Closes the door.

INT. MAC'S Room. 

Dennis returns. He carries the drink in one hand and two tall shot glasses with ice in another. He sets the two tall glasses on the small drawer next to Mac's bed. 

He sets the drink on the mattress.

Mac picks it up,analyzing it. 

We get a view on the label on bottle 

MAC:Margaritas?[laughs] Really? Don't you think it's a little girly?

DENNIS: As a man, I find margaritas to be enjoyable. Flavor can enhance one's drinking experience. 

Mac can't disagree with that. He looks at the label again. 

MAC: OR... it'll taste like berry syrup. This won't even get me a buzz. 

DENNIS: Which is why... I bought this! 

Dennis pulls out a medium size bottle of silver tequila. Displaying it out for Mac to see. He gets a good look at it. 

He turns towards the two glasses on the drawer. 

Uncorks the lid

Pours one small shot to each glass. We view on the liquid surround around the ice.

DENNIS: Hand that over. 

He signals with his hand.

Mac grabs the bottle, hands it over to Dennis.

It's quiet, except for the sounds of Dennis preparing the drink. 

Mac watches silently. He seems focused. 

CUT TO:

Dennis face, full of focus. 

Mac looks away. Clears his throat. 

MAC: So, I got like a baggie here. Now, some of the joints are bended a little bit, but I don't think that should be too much of an issue. 

Dennis: No Mac [ finishes mixing ] it won't be an issue at all.

He takes one glass, holds it out towards Mac. It's a Margarita on the rocks. 

Mac slowly takes the glass. He slowly, carefully grabs it from Dennis's hand. 

Dennis pulls his hand back. Turns around. Returns back to the drawer. Grabs his drink. 

Steps towards Mac's bed. He stops, cautious.

DENNIS: This bed is clean right? You guys didn't... you know. 

Mac scoots over to the other side. 

MAC: Didn't even make it to 2nd base. Trust me.

Dennis, looks at the messy bed. Sitting on the opposite side. 

We see that they are spaced apart with a certain distance. Close yet so far. 

Mac goes to take a sip. 

DENNIS: Wait. What are you doing?

Mac stops himself.

MAC: What...? I was thirsty? Can I not drink?!

DENNIS: Will you just wait for a moment. I have something I want to say. 

Mac is sits upright. He has his whole attention on Dennis.

MAC: Yeah. Anything what is it? 

DENNIS: I like to make a toast. [ Lifts his glass] To us! 

Mac smiles. 

DENNIS: Soon we'll be $15,000 richer!

He lifts his glass. 

MAC: To being , $15,000 richer! 

Dennis smiles back. 

DENNIS: Well.. 7,500 divided between the two of us, but let's not get into logistics. 

They exchange laughter as they toast. Glasses cling. Each take a drink. 

Mac looks into in glass. Tilts it lower. He stares into it even more. 

He turns his attention back to Dennis, looking at him with heart eyes. 

A sudden flash of self awareness washes over him.

Mac sighs. A sad smile.

He takes a longer drink. Winces as he swallows. 

INT. LIVING ROOM- CONTINUOUS

A half empty shot glass on a table. Surrounding it are split alcohol, pieces of cannabis, and some cheese stains. 

CUT TO:

Vivian lays side ways on the couch. We view the surrounding room, it a mess. It looks like no one bothered to clean. There is no music, no dancing, just the sound of wood roasting over a fire. 

VIVIAN( relieved): I'm just glad, that no one got really hurt. Last thing we need in this house is another death. 

Moira walks around. Looks around the living room with disgust. 

MOIRA(stern) : He locked that poor girl in the basement, all because of some motive! That chauvinist would've gotten her killed with his moronic actions! 

VIVIAN: It's not like we can call the police. I hardly doubt Constance would do anything either.

Moira looks at the table filled with pizza boxes that are stacked on the table.

She begins to walks towards it. 

Vivian stands and walks towards her. 

VIVIAN: You know you don't have to clean up after them today? It's Saturday- well soon to be Sunday. 

Moira stops herself.

MORIA: Sorry, Vivian, but I must! I just can't stand to see the grease ruin and stain mahogany wood. Those imbeciles will leave it come Monday. I won't sit here and have that happen.

Vivian stands up walks to Moira. Calms her. 

VIVIAN( friendly) : Well why don't I help for a change? Since you're always cleaning and helping me take care of little Jeffery. 

A nice generous offer. 

Moira considers it for a moment- 

MORIA: I'd appreciate that very much, actually but...

Vivian rests a comforting hand on Moira. 

VIVIAN: I'd hate for you to be forced to clean this up all by yourself. At least let me get rid these[ points towards the pizzas] for you.

Vivian waits for an answer. 

Moira walks to one of the sofas. Takes a seat. 

MOIRA: There are some rags and a white vinegar mixture kept in the kitchen.

There is some form of enthusiasm for Vivian. 

VIVIAN: Great! I guess I should get to it. 

Vivian walks out. 

Moira sits, chuckles to herself. She sits up tight and proper. Turns her head, looks at the end of the sofa.

She focus back to the fireplace. She watches the flicker of the flame. 

We focus as the flames 

INT. CONSTANCE'S HOUSE

We see Constance lying asleep alone in her bed. No makeup and her hair down, wearing a bathrobe. Everything is quiet except for the sounds of her breathing. 

She reluctantly wakes up. Slowly lifts herself from her bed. Fixes her bathrobe. 

INT. KITCHEN

Big spacious kitchen. Full of pastels, old vintage drawers. Decorative Plates are displayed.It looks like a kitchen from the 1950s. 

The bangs of garbage being knocked down are audible. - Someone must be digging in her trash again.

Constance opens a cabinet drawer pulling out a flashlight. Turns to walk out the door. 

CUT TO:

We focus in on A knife rack 

Constance, sets her eyes on it. Walking slowly towards it. 

Pulls out her hand, hovering over the handle. 

  


BACK TO:

Vivian returns with the cleaning supplies. She peeks to see Moira watching the fireplace. 

VIVIAN: You're staring off into space. Is everything alright? 

She continues to stare in the fireplace. 

MOIRA: Nothing. I suppose, I got lost in my thoughts. 

Flames flicker.

EXT. FRONT LAWN

Walks out the front porch. 

CONSTANCE (friendly):[ Calls out for Charlie] Charles? Charles?... Charlie?

She walks down the stairs. 

CONSTANCE ( CONT): It's very late Charlie. A grown man shouldn't be out here. Why don't you come inside? You seem rather fond of cheese, I have a brand new block in the kitchen! 

She walks towards the back. She slowly walks.

The flashlight flickers on. She points the light away from our view. 

We follow the path of a light

There is a trail of garbage

Revealig...

Frank lies in the middle of a pile of trash bags. The lampshade on this is halfway off of his head. Garbage cans and bags are knocked down, scattered or half eaten. 

CLOSE UP OF : Constance's eyes dart down. She gives a one sided smirk. 

CONSTANCE( cheerful) : Mr.Reynolds, what a pleasant surprise to meet you out here. [ gives a gentle laugh] You know, I thought it was your boy Charles rummaging around back here, Bless his heart. 

Frank opens his mouth to speak. He ends up breathing hard. He rocks his body against the trash pile he lands on. He wobbles to one side. 

He's starting to fall asleep. 

CONSTANCE:Here let [ Lifts the lampshade off of his head. She tosses it in a nearby trash-bin.] 

She helps Frank on his feet. Bending carefully one knee and hunched over. 

He staggers and wobbles as he stands.

CONSTANCE (whispers): That's it, you drunk. There we Go. 

Frank is finally standing, but he can barley hold his ground. He wobbles a tiny bit.

He stares blankly-Frank is really out of it.

Constance rests a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. Frank tries to look back , but Constance gently turns him around with no resistance. 

CONSTANCE: How about you come inside? You must be covered in filth! Hmm?

Frank sways away from her again. She turns him back around 

His stomach starts to growl. 

CONSTANCE: I'll serve some eggs over easy. With jam and biscuits in the mornin'. How does that sound?

She rubs her thumb against his shoulder. Gives a charming smile. 

Frank doesn't reply. He grunts. 

Constance sneers at the sight of him.  She stands tall, rests a careful hand against Frank's back guiding  him as they walk away from the trash. 

Towards her house.

CONSTANCE: You know, we have so much to talk about you and I...[ She looks down to Frank, give a warm smile] I believe we can help each other in someway. 

CUT TO:

FULL SHOT CONSTANCE'S HOUSE.

Constance guides Frank up the stairs. She gently pushes Frank in. He disappears into the darkness. 

Constance looks back and forth.  Closes the door .

Suspenseful music plays. 

CUT TO:

BLACK

  


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: END OF ACT 4 :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. Noisy Neighbors  Acts 1 and 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac is worried about Dennis avoiding him. Frank and Constance get to know each other. Howard comes over to check on the Gang.

OPENING

INT. KITCHEN

We have a view on a t.v screen displaying the weather report. 

WEATHERMAN: As you see here, [ points over map overlay] there are some small rain clouds forming over the Los Angeles area --

We ZOOM out, revealing a small HD TV that stands on the kitchen counter. The cord trails off the edge and onto the floor. Mac and Dee are watching t.v in the kitchen. They each have a beer in their hand. 

DEE: Sounds like It's time for this girl[ Points to herself] to head to the beach. Gotta work on my tan, to finish off my look. 

She held out her arms. Inspecting the "tan" or rather lack thereof. 

It's way too close for Mac's comfort. He leans away from her. 

MAC: Can you get your pale arms away from me? Nobody is going to want to see your disgusting pale body. 

DEE: Hey, asshole.I said I'm still working on it! And for your information, I have an audition later on today. That's why I gotta head to the beach pronto and away from you all. 

She stands confident and cocky. Admiring her arms. She checks for any skin that might be peeling. 

MAC: Nobody was asking you, stupid bird. 

Dee drops her arms. Folds them to herself, She taps her finger against the corner of her mouth. 

CUT TO:

Dennis appears in the kitchen busies himself with the fridge.

Mac peeks his head up. 

Dennis pulls out an unpeeled apple from the fridge. Turns his head for a moment, before abruptly pulling it away. 

Mac is halfway off of his seat.He goes to approach Dennis. 

MAC: Oh, hey! Do you need help peeling that?

Dennis, looks at the apple for a moment, shoves it back in the refrigerator, like it's nothing. 

Not even acknowledging Mac or Dee at all. 

He reaches into his pocket, pulls out his phone. Puts it up to his ear. 

Walks away in a faster pace. 

MAC (CONT'D) : Or... never.

Dee sips her beer in silence.

It's quiet for a few moments. 

DEE: So?... How long has this been going on for? 

SMASH CUT TO:

FLASHBACK-- 

A Few days ago

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY

Mac gets out of his room. He adjusts his shirt. Looks like he just woke up- Hair is a mess, he looks half asleep. 

At the same time Dennis comes out from his bedroom, he looks down at the lock. He seems like he is lost in thought. 

He turns around-

CUT TO:

Mac's behind him. 

MAC(casual) : Oh hey what's up? 

Dennis startled, slams his back against the door. His hands clings on the side, with one hand resting on the door knob.

Mac is standing a little too close. 

Dennis observes Mac for a second. The stare at one another eyes. 

Mac backs away, providing a safe distance. He's wary of how his friend is acting. 

MAC (worried) : Umm... [Squints his eyes at Dennis] Why are you acting so jumpy? [pauses] Have you smoking crack again?

Dennis gives Mac a face at that last statement. He slides off the door, casually different how he was before. 

Gives Mac the once over. Opens his bedroom door

Slams it Mac's face. 

Mac stands in with a expression of confusion.

BACK TO:

KITCHEN

Dee takes a sip of her beer. 

MAC: You think he's mad at me? 

DEE: Maybe he needs space, until he's ready to talk to you. But not too much otherwise you two idiots are going drive everyone crazy again. 

Mac doesn't seem too sure of that answer. He looks at the beer in his hands. He taps a finger against the handle of the bottle. 

Charlie enters from the side door, it opens with a loud slam! 

He carries a net and a kit with a sticker labeled FIGHT MILK. There are scratch marks on his face and arms. Shirt is tattered in some places. 

Dee is pulled aback by how much injured Charlie looks. She almost spits out her beer. 

CHARLIE: Mac! You gotta come and help me ,man! There are a bunch of crows outside and they are vicious! 

Mac plays with the rim of his beer. He turns to see that scratch marks that are Charlie. 

CHARLIE(CONT'D): They're starting to fight with each other! 

MAC: Honestly I'm not in the mood. 

CHARLIE: Well, well buddy what seems to be the problem here? 

DEE: Oh it's nothing. My brother isn't talking to Mac for some reason. Now is acting really pissy about it. 

Mac looks at Dee like he wants to murder her. 

MAC(grumpy): I'm not acting pissy! 

Charlie sighs in annoyance. He slams down the Fight Milk kit by a nearby stand. 

CHARLIE: Are you guys fighting, again? 

Mac can't really tell or answer Charlie's question. He's getting really anxious. 

MAC: No. Yes?! I'm not sure! [ screams in frustration] Did he mention anything? I wish just tell me-

CHARLIE: Well why you're busy moping in here. I'll be collecting eggs outside for Fight Milk. These crows here are very tricky.

Life shines in Mac's eyes- He has an idea!

MAC: Californian crows for Fight Milk? You might be on to something, bud. 

Charlie smiles at his friend. He pats Mac back. Mac is showing some enthusiasm. 

CHARLIE: Alright now we're talking! Let's go get some crows! 

Dee finds their little one on one amusing. 

DEE: Well [ lifts herself off ] As much as I would love to see you two nimrods get pecked by a bunch of crows.[Stretches] The beach is calling for Sweet Dee here. 

Just as Dee was about to head out. OLD MOIRA enters into the kitchen. She stands proper holding her hands together against her lap. 

MOIRA: Mr.Reynolds is consulting an meeting with you three, in the living room. He says it's an emergency. 

CHARLIE: Frank? 

MOIRA: Excuse me, I meant to say Dennis.

Moira walks to the fridge, and pulls out an unpeeled apple. She walks to a nearby knife rack and grabs an small knife. 

Mac starts to watch Moira very closely. 

DEE: God! Why do we need to have bullshit meetings in this house?! Couldn't he text us, like a normal person?[ Walks ahead of Charlie and Mac]. He better make this quick.

CHARLIE: Right we got some eggs to collect. 

Mac follows Charlie, but stops midway. Watches as Moira is peeling an apple. 

Moira stops peeling for a moment, and turns revealing the one blind eye. 

It stares right at Mac! It creeps him out. Makes his skin crawl. 

MOIRA: Can I help you Mac? 

Mac walks away. 

BACK TO:

Moira resumes on peeling. Not even fazed by what just happened prior. 

We get a CLOSE UP of Moira's hands as she peels off the apple's skin into a nice thin ribbon. 

MATCH CUT TO:

CLOSE UP on Constance's hand holding a knife chopping onions into dice size pieces. The area is brightly lit. We hear Constance hum a happy tune to herself. 

CUT TO:

INT. CONSTANCE'S KITCHEN

Constance finishes dicing the onions on a cutting board. 

CONSTANCE(cheerful):It's been a long time since I cooked for a man like this [picks up the cutting board]. So it warms my heart to see that I can provide a happiness in the form of my cooking. 

She flashes a heavenly smile at Frank. 

Frank is seated by the kitchen table. He smiles back. 

Constance scraps the diced onions into a pan. The pan sizzles. She grabs a spatula nearby and gives them a good stir. 

FRANK: You make a pretty decent southern breakfast, I'm not going to lie.

Constance smiles at the compliment. 

CONSTANCE: I used to make this for my children too. Especially my daughter Adeline, God rest her soul[ She lays a hand over her chest]. 

A beat. 

The stove turns off. Constance grabs a nearby dish cloth, covers the handle of the pan. She carries it over to the two plates of empty that rest on the table. 

FRANK: I'm sorry for your loss. 

With the spatula in the other hand, scraped the grilled onions onto the steak. Sets the pan aside on the sink. 

Pulls up a chair and sits down. Grabs her carton of cigarettes and a GOLD lighter. 

CONSTANCE: Well, I grown to appreciate the time that I had spent with her, as with all children. [laughs]. But I guess that is the burden of motherhood. 

Frank starts to dig into his food. Cutting the steak into big chunks. 

FRANK: If that's a burden, then what I have is a curse! [Swallows] I still have to deal with two spoiled shits in their 40s and they aren't even mine!

Frank starts laughing.

Constance is wondering what the hell he is laughing about-but she tries to keeps on her friendly demeanor. 

FRANK(admittedly) : Lady, at least your little bastard died young. Let me tell you, the more you have them around, the more they never wanna leave! 

Constance gives a scowl at the man. She can't believe the words that Frank is saying! 

Standing over him as Frank. Frank shits in chair, completely unmoved. 

CONSTANCE(furious): Now, I can stand to sit here and tolerate your vile eating habits! But I will not stand to have you talk about my little Adeline like that! Not while you are a guest in my house! 

Frank is not even bothered by Constance's threat. 

FRANK(outloud): [spats] HA! You are nothing but just a sad, lonely miserable old bitch.[chuckles] Reminds me of my whore of an ex-wife. 

Constance calms herself. Starts to fix a stray hair in her beehive. What a foolish man. 

CONSTANCE( in spite) : Bless your Heart. Have you looked in a mirror? I sear by the grace of God you are the most ugliest, hideous son-of-a-bitch that has ever walked on this earth!

She leans forward, sneering at Frank. 

CONSTANCE: Hell, I bet that money that resides in your pocket isn't even yours! What did you do? Steal it from someone? 

Frank doesn't want to hear this shit. 

FRANK(yelling) : Where my money comes from is none of you business you bitch! I'm going back to the Gang. 

Frank pushes his food aside, back out of his seat. Exits the table. 

Heads towards the exit

Constance perches up a brow. She's not going to let him get away this easily. She laughs at the absurdity. 

He twists the door handle, he is half-way out. 

She pulls a cigarette out, lights it. Breathes in. 

CONSTANCE( O.C) : Tell me Frank, one of your boys... Dennis, I believe? How are his relations with women? He seems like charming young man.

We see Frank, face in a bit of surprise. He calms himself, turns around looks at Constance suspiciously. 

Frank turns around, looks at Constance suspiciously.

Constance stares back, another hit. 

Frank tries to play this cool. 

FRANK: What are you asking me for? [ Looks Constance up and down] It's not like he have any interest in you! 

CONSTANCE: [scoffs] I had my fair share of men in my time. You're son doesn't interest me in the slightest. 

She puts her cigarette in the ash tray next to her. Folds her hands placing them under her chin. 

CONSTANCE: A few days ago a young woman appeared at your door step. Honestly I thought she was a prostitute, but that's none of my business. 

FRANK: So? That's not none of my business. 

CONSTANCE: Tell, me.. Is it normal for your son to hold women hostage?

Frank gives Constance a stern look. 

  


FLASHBACK

EXT. KITCHEN NIGHT

  


CONSTANCE(V.O):See,I was busy finishing some crocheting work. And I started to hear a worryin' commotion coming from the house. 

Constance sneaks into the back kitchen wearing a bathrobe. She silently closes the door behind her. Walks to the nearest drawer to find some antique silverware.

DENNIS(O.C):... Why do you keep insisting on following me? She is just overreacting- 

Opens up her purse and grabs a fork and shoves some utensils inside -- 

CHARLIE(O.C): Dennis! She is going to call the cops on us if we don't let her out! 

CONSTANCE: Now, not to be a nosy Betty, but with all the commotion going on, I was really concerned. 

Constance immediately stops what she is doing. She walks toward the exit way of the kitchen .Carefully hiding herself as not to be seen. 

DENNIS (O.C): Charlie! Move out of the way! 

BACK TO:

KITCHEN CONTINUOUS

  


FRANK: And you heard all this? [ with doubt] While knitting? Including Charlie? 

CONSTANCE: Heard? I felt like I was actually there myself, it was so loud! Your boys are a loud bunch. 

BACK TO:

FLASHBACK 

Constance continues eavesdrop. 

Abby ( angry) (O.C) : Stay the hell away from me,asshole!... You locked me in there! And left me alone! With- with

She steps a few steps closer. Listening in. 

Abby( frightened)(O.C): That thing! Whatever the hell it is! 

Constance listens in on the rest of the conversation that played out.

BACK TO:

CONSTANCE KITCHEN CONTINUOUS

Constance pours some brandy in a small glass. 

Frank silently swears to himself.

CONSTANCE: The moment that girl says anything against your son. They'll be comin' here asking questions. Dennis could be looking at three years in prison for false imprisonment. 

FRANK: So, you're blackmailing us? I knew you didn't invited me over just to serve me breakfast and chit chat.

Frank scoffs at the situation he is in. It's almost kinda funny. 

FRANK: What's your offer? [laughs ] Cuz I'm not sure as hell not banging you. 

Constance cringes at moment Frank mentions ' banging' anyone. Nerveless, she shakes away the words. 

She takes a drink. 

CONSTANCE: Provide me a charitable amount of income, let's say $400, starting today within every few days. For the duration of your stay. 

She walks towards Frank. Leans against the sink. 

CONSTANCE (CONT'D) : And I'll keep quiet, about this little incident and any further activities that occur in that house. 

Frank thinks. 

FRANK: Nothin'n escapes this house, eh? 

Frank watches Constance eyes. Trying to catch any semblance of a lie. He seems rather skeptical of the deal. 

FRANK: How do I know you aren't just going to take the cash and rat on us? Hell, I could go to the LAPD and give them a 'little donation' if I wanted to.

Frank doesn't seem too thrilled about that idea. 

CONSTANCE:[ chuckles lightly]: I think you and I, prefer our rather limited involvement with police.Given the circumstances of your interesting family [swirls the glass around.] stay.It be a shame to walk out empty handed. 

A beat

CONSTANCE(CONT'D): So, do we have deal? 

A few beats. 

Frank reaches into his wallet.Walks over the kitchen table. Reluctantly pulls out a four one-hundred dollar bills, lays it out on the table. 

FRANK: Consider it done. 

Constance delightfully grabs the money. Stores the cash in her purse. 

FRANK: I'm only doing this because I know 

CONSTANCE: I happen to know someone who can help your son. I can't say much about his character but I heard he's a decent therapist. 

FRANK: A shrink? Look lady, there no way he's going to volunteer himself for that. Where exactly is this doctor? 

CUT TO:

EXT. MURDER HOUSE

Establishing

We get a cut of the house.A window is open. 

Up close, we see a middle aged man, in his early 40s. He looks handsome, but miserable. He wears a long sleeve t-shirt. He stares out of the window. 

CONSTANCE(V.O): Trust me you don't have to travel far. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: ACT1::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

INT. LIVING ROOM

The Gang, with the exception of Frank gather in the living room. Dee sits in a sofa by herself. Charlie sit on the same couch but on opposite ends. 

Dennis stand once again as the main speaker. 

DENNIS: Gather around everyone. Gather around. 

We cut to Charlie, Dee and Mac, they're waiting. 

Dee looks like rather be anywhere than here. She leans against the couch with head resting on her head. 

DEE: Would you just get on with it!?

DENNIS: Well maybe if you stopped talking I can get this over with! Where the hell is Frank? 

MAC: No clue. 

CHARLIE: I think he's next door-

DENNIS(interrupts): Whatever we are just going to start without him. 

DENNIS P.O.V.-

YOUNG MOIRA walks in holding a perfectly peeled apple on a small dish. 

MOIRA: I hope I'm not interrupting. Here is the apple you asked me to peel. 

She sets it down on a cabinet right by Dennis. 

MOIRA: I removed the skin just like you asked. 

She flashes her eyes towards Dennis

Dennis sends a slight flirtatious little nod

We get a cut of Mac watching the event unfold. He looks rather disgusted. 

Charlie and Dee sit in silence as they look at each other. 

DENNIS: As always Moira. You're services don't go unappreciated.

YOUNG MOIRA flashes a one sided smirk. Turns on her heel. Approaches The Gang. 

YOUNG MOIRA: Can I get anyone something before I go?

CUT TO:

Now as OLD MOIRA, she approaches the end of the sofa that Mac is currently seated. Places a single hand on the arm rest of the couch. 

MOIRA: I'd hate to make the same trip twice. Mac can I get you anything? 

Mac wants to cringe at the sight of her. 

MAC: I'm fine Moira, Thank you. 

There is a slight pitch of passive aggressiveness in his voice. He is not doing a good job hiding it--

He gives a smile that seems friendly but again, it looks very unconvincing. 

Dee and Charlie notice right away. 

DEE: You know Moira, I just remembered I had bought some beer for my trip to the beach. Can you get those for me?

She sounds pretentious. Dee flutters her pleading eyes at Moira. 

OLD Moira takes a step--

Dee has one more request. 

DEE: Also bring down my beach purse? It should be on the fainting chair in the library. Thank you. 

CHARLIE: Oh! Can you make me a Grilled Charlie? [ Starts searching around in his pockets] I have the recipe right here if you need it! Make sure you have the peanut butter side faced down. 

Charlie pulls a folded piece of paper. He hands it to Moira. She grabs the paper gently, unfolds it. 

We watch her reaction as her stoic face turn baffled by what she is reading. 

MOIRA: I-

Looks at Charlie, then back to the paper. 

She folds the paper into fours. Holds the square in her hand. Moira resumes a more professional tone. 

MOIRA: See what I can do. [ Turns to Dee] Deandra I'll make sure that your bag is packed for your outing. The beach is lovely this time of year. 

  


As Moira exits...

CUT TO:

Dee looks to Mac with a face that says ' Seriously? '. 

Mac responds with a look of ' What?' 

Moving on-

DENNIS:Okay... Anyway I just got a call from the Realtor company and they're sending Howard over to check on us--

Charlie bolts out his seat

CHARLIE(panics): Is this about that girl you locked in the basement? Because if it is, I had no part of anything![starts shouting] And you can't make me confess to something I didn't do! 

Charlie starts to hyperventilate. 

Mac and Dee are pulled aback by Charlie's sudden reaction. 

DEE: Well this went from 0 to 100 real quick.

MAC: Really Dee? [ Dee rolls her eyes] Jesus Christ, man you gotta calm down. 

Mac puts his hands on Charlie shoulders. He shivers from the touch but he begins to deescalate. Breathing more calmer. 

MAC: Things are going to be okay, man..You gotta relax. He just checking on us for the contest. Alright, bud?

He puts up a smile, but it doesn't seem legitimate. 

Charlie buys it. He nods his head. Mac gives Charlie some assuring pats on the shoulder as he leans away. 

DENNIS: Right. As long we keep things to ourselves, and not do things that could get us disqualified or arrested. We should be in the clear. 

Charlie becomes more relaxed. Slouches on the sofa. 

DENNIS(CON'T): Now.. before I get interrupted-

CHARLIE: Okay, so if we are good. Then Mac and I are going to head out and start collecting crow eggs for Fight Milk.. So we need to go really quick-

DENNIS: Great, I don't care! Let me finish this meeting-

Mac changes his demeanor. A little more lively. 

MAC:It's going to be like a new flavor of Fight Milk, but with Californian crow eggs. 

Dennis casually pulls out his phone, twirls it in his hand. He glances a Mac for a second. 

MAC(CON'T): Like, why go to California when you can get the taste of it in a bottle! 

CHARLIE: We're going to sell these, to like body builders, surfers and beach people. 

No response. Dennis keeps playing with his phone. 

DEE: So you idiots are basically selling the same exact drink, but brand it as a different favor? 

MAC: It's not the same exact drink!

CHARLIE: Weren't you paying attention at all? Keep up! 

Dennis sighs. He's really getting tired of being interrupted --This meeting is going nowhere. 

DENNIS: You can all go and do your things. I'll be the one talking to Howard. Just don't disrupt me, break anything, or let Howard see anything weird. In fact don't even say anything to him! 

Dee lifts herself from the couch

DEE: Good. So that means we are finally done? 

  


EXT. ENTRANCE 

The door bell rings. Howard fixes his collar, we can see he's sweating a bit. He looks around the house inspecting it. 

He eyes the front of the door. There is a door cam placed right next to the doorbell. 

Dennis answers the door, he flashes a friendly smile. 

DENNIS: Howard my man! Good to see you ,how are you doing? Come in! 

Howard enters in the the main hall. Dennis closes the door behind. 

HOWARD: I'm doing fine thank you! How have you been enjoying staying here? 

Howard looks around to find everyone else. 

DENNIS: Oh you know! It's something different. It's just like any other home. California has prove to be a great experience for everyone here!

Howard seems rather impressed, or maybe rather relieved. 

HOWARD: That is so great to hear! Speaking off, where is everyone ? They haven't quit already have they? 

They laugh in unison. 

DENNIS: No! No. You just missed my sister. She went to the beach. 

HOWARD: Smart. Better to head out now, before the storm clouds start to form. 

Things are going great so far.

EXT. BACKYARD DAY

We get a still shot of dead crow. It look like it just died. It looks badly bruised. 

CUT TO:

Charlie and Mac are looking down at the bird. It's silent except for the light wind. 

MAC: Dude how long you think it's been out here?

A beat.

Charlie looks away. He's doesn't seem too thrilled. 

CHARLIE: Goddamn it. We need to bury it now and fast. 

Charlie keeps cursing to himself. He walks away out of our view.

MAC: I'm not touching that. Crows are bad sign. Dude. 

CUT TO:

Charlie starts walking towards the house.

CHARLIE: Crows are not going to come back here if they see one of their buddies dead. 

MAC: Oh shit really? 

CHARLIE: Yeah! That's why we need to do this now. And if you aren't going to bury him, I'll do it. 

CLOSE UP: Mac continues to stare at the poor bird. 

We cut to the crow. 

Then back to Mac again. 

MAC: No...I'll do it. 

  


CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN

Howard and Dennis are conversation in the kitchen. Everything seems to be going pretty well so far. 

DENNIS:.. The coffee here is so expensive, but you know you get what you came for. 

HOWARD: That's why I normally make mine at home, more cheaper and better personally.

DENNIS: Exactly! I wish I could make you some but, our coffee machine broke a while ago. Going to head to the store later. 

Howard turns around, he's starting to pay attention to what's outside. 

HOWARD: Are they doing gardening work? 

Dennis stops himself, looks towards the window. 

DENNIS: Oh them? [ laughs nervously] Why don't I go ask them for you? They just love to do gardening work. 

EXT. BACKYARD 

From around the corner, Dennis enters from the side. He stands with an authorize stand. 

DENNIS: Uh, what the hell are you two doing? 

Mac halts on the digging. Rests his hand on the shovels handle. 

CHARLIE: Giving this crow a burial. And we need to do it quickly before any crows see us. 

Mac resumes digging. 

Not the weirdest thing Dennis has heard-

DENNIS: Right. I'll just say to him you are handling a crow problem.

Mac stabs the ground with the shovel as he walks over to Dennis. Charlie walks over to the surrounding trees, 

MAC: Hey man, can we talk? 

Dennis turns around.

DENNIS( casual): Yeah? 

MAC: In private? 

Dennis turns around. His mouth goes into a flat line. Mac up and down. 

DENNIS: I have to handle with Howard, so he can get off of our backs. 

MAC: Maybe some time later then?.... 

Dennis walks back to the house. 

Mac is baffled, we can see on his face. Seriously what is up with Dennis? 

MAC ( mutters): Whatever, man.

Mac walks back towards Charlie, who is leaning against the shovel. 

CHARLIE: Great! So did you two talked it out or..?

Mac grabs the shovel pulls it out aggressively. Carelessly. 

Charlie watches in silence, afraid to say.

Mac starts digging even deeper, harder. 

With 

Each 

Hit. 

  


CUT TO:

EXT. BEACH- MIDDAY

Establishing shot

BEACH

Other than the few people who are sunbathing, playing Frisbee, and kids building sandcastles. The beach looks empty. The sky looks sunny, but there are some clouds forming in. 

Dee lays on a beach towel spraying herself with SPF sun tanning spray. 

Dee takes a deep breath. Lays down. Closes her eyes... 

FLASH CUT TO:

UNDISCLOSED

She's in the attic, scared eyes wided

JUMP CUT TO:

Beau crawling towards her, with mouth open in a sloppy grin. The sounds of chains rattling. 

  


BEAU ( screams): Play

JUMP CUT TO:

Dee backs away

  


DEE ( shouting): CHARLIE!?! 

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. BEACH

Dee wakes up in panic! She covers her face with her hands.

DEE:[ Takes both of her hands and slaps her cheeks] Get yourself together Deandra! It was just a cosutme... 

We cut to her beach bag. She reaches inside and as she pulls out a bottle of beer, her cell-phone slides out. 

With one hand on her beer, she opens the cap and takes a gulp. Peeping a single eye on her phone. 

Dee grabs her phone. She contemplates for a second.. Starts tapping the screen a few times. 

The phone rings. 

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN

Dennis and Howard are still conversing in the kitchen. 

Dennis's cell rings in his pocket. He answers it.

DENNIS: One second Howard. Yes? What? 

SIMULTANEOUS

DEE: Hey, listen. Could you do me a little favor? I need to make something clear.

Back to the kitchen 

DENNIS: Favor? What are you talking about Dee? 

Howard looks to Dennis. He looks concerned. 

HOWARD: Is everything alright?

Dennis moves away from the speaker. 

DENNIS: It's just my sister. Excuse me for a second. 

He walks off view. 

DEE(on the phone): Is that the realtor you're talking to? Can you have him on the phone. 

DENNIS: Absolutely not. Now why are you calling? --

Dee looks around the beach, listening to Dennis. 

DENNIS (on the phone): I thought you were at the beach or some shit.

We cut to 

Two kids, siblings building a sandcastle. One of them hit the other with a plastic shovel. We see the kid starts crying, while the mother scolds the kid holding the plastic shovel.

DEE: I am. I'm having a great time. I'm getting so many numbers here, my tan is killer.

Dee checks her arm. It's still not tan. 

DEE: Look dingus, I need you and Howard to check the attic.

Dennis is dumbfounded. 

DENNIS(suspicious): Why would I do that? 

DEE(on the phone) : I just.. okay fine! I hate admitting this to you, and I know you going to shit on me for it. But, ever since Charlie and I went up there-

Dennis doesn't want to hear anymore. 

DENNIS: There is nothing up in the attic, if that you are insisting! 

We cut to Dee at the beach. 

DEE( disbelief) : How could you possibly know--

Dennis peeks in the entranceway to see Howard sitting patiently in the kitchen. 

DEE ( On the phone): When you haven't been up there yourself! 

In the background: we see Howard checking his watch. Leans to the side, waves very awkwardly at Dennis. 

Dennis pulls off a short one handed wave. 

Hides himself again. 

DENNIS: Actually, I have been up there, and there was nothing except a bunch of junk and a fetish rubber suit.. for some reason. 

DEE: Are you sure? You didn't see anything crawling on floor. I know it's really dark in there. But did check everything

DENNIS( on the phone): Why can't you admit that you, a grown woman, got scared by bunch of kids? You don't think there was a real 'monster' upstairs. 

He sounds really insulting. 

DEE: What if I am right? And there is something up there! I saw that thing's eyes, teeth! There was no way that was a mask! 

DENNIS: You're acting hysterical. I might say even crazy. 

DEE(yelling) : No you listen to me!I'm not acting hysterical! I'm telling you that there might be something hiding in the attic and you are acting like an fucking asshole about it!

Howard starts walking out of the kitchen and towards the Dennis. 

Dennis pauses for a few beats to respond. Switches the conversation. 

DENNIS: Okay, that sounds great! I'll see you when you get home, sis! I'll make sure I'll tell Howard you said hi.

Dee is wondering what the hell is Dennis talking about. She realizes quickly-

DEE( on the phone): No, no Dennis.. Dennis! You better not hang up , you on me you son of a bitch! -- 

Dennis hangs up on Dee. 

Dee looks at her phone in disbelief. 

DEE (yelling): Goddamn it! You know what?! Just forget I mentioned anything! You selfish piece of shit!

She tosses it on top of her beach bag. 

The mother and her two children start to run off. The mother hurries her children, holding them by the arm. The mother looks at Dee disapprovingly. 

DEE: What the hell you looking at?! Yeah that's right run away! 

They run off. 

Dee at the beach alone. 

She grabs the rest of her beer, gulps it down. 

Lies down. It takes a while but she finally closes her eyes. 

Storm clouds begin to form. 

BACK TO:

INT. MAIN HALL 

  


HOWARD: I have to get going. I already have another appointment I need to get to. 

DENNIS: Right. Well I'm so glad you were able to stop by. 

HOWARD: You know I'm so glad you guys are enjoying your time here. Everything thing seems peaceful, I'm surprised you haven't mentioned anything weird or strange happening.

This gets Dennis attention. 

DENNIS: Like what? 

HOWARD: Strange noises, or things moving on their own...

DENNIS: There was incident a few days ago, but nothing too out of the ordinary! 

They walk back toward the front door. 

HOWARD: Yes, I hope it's nothing too concerning.

He flashes a nervous grin. 

DENNIS: Well... we had some people breaking in, some of which were neighbors, believe it or not. 

Howard grows concern. He turns to Dennis. 

HOWARD( worried): That sounds horrifying! Normally the neighbors don't bother anyone here! 

DENNIS: Yeah it was something. But nothing to fear! I took some time towards installing a new, surveillance system in the house. See? 

He points upwards, we see a small security camera, place in the upper right hand corner of the room. 

HOWARD( curiously): A surveillance system? I thought there was already a security system here? 

DENNIS: Yes, but outdated mind you [ He points a finger in the air]. And they were able walk in without triggering anything. 

Howard is utterly shocked by this information. 

DENNIS(CONT'D): So with this [ He points towards the camera] I can monitor everything from my bedroom. That way I'll know who is coming in and out of the house. 

CAMERA P.O.V

At the bottom of the screen is labeled MAIN HALLWAY/ENTRANCE.

It glitches for a second. 

DENNIS:It's still a working progress mind you, I yet to configured the app on my phone. 

BACK TO:

NORMAL P.O.V

Howard isn't too sure about the camera. 

HOWARD: I'm not to sure if you are allowed, to install cameras in the house.But if you it makes you feel safer--

Dennis laughs out loud. Guides Howard out of the door, who seems a little confused. He laughs along with Dennis, although very awkward and timid. 

DENNIS: Great! So it's settled. You know it was good seeing you. But I must get to the store before the storm hits. 

HOWARD: Oh-oh of course! I'll be coming back in another few days though to check on you again. Though if you wish to get a hold of me sooner for anything-

Howard pulls out a BUSINESS CARD from his breast pocket of this suit. The card looks professionally done.

HOWARD: Feel free to give me a call. 

Dennis grabs the card from Howard's hand. Casually wipes his fingers across his jeans. Dennis tries not to show his disgust. 

He inspects the card.

DENNIS: Sure... will do. 

Howard leaves, closing the door behind him. 

A beat. 

Dennis folds the card and shoves it carelessly into his pocket.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: END OF ACT 1:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: ACT2 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

INT. DENNIS/MASTER BEDROOM

The room is clean with the exception of some suitcases stacked on top of each other lay vacant on the floor. . On the side we see a desk with a computer, that displays the surveillance footage, in the background. 

OLD MOIRA starts tidying small imperfections in the room. 

She takes a step.

A of 1800 Pomegranate slides across the floor. Hits against the bottom of the bed frame.

Moira picks up the bottle, looks at the label. 

We cut to the bed, where a heavy blanket looks like it was thrown together . Beneath it, a fitted sheet that is half off the mattress. 

Moira goes to fix the bed. She stops. Turns her head to one side.

CUT TO:

The closet. It's opened by a fraction. 

Moira turns her attention towards the closet- Curious. 

A beat

Reaches for the closet door, her hand on the doorknob...

DENNIS( O.C): Well, well I didn't think I see you here. 

Now as YOUNG MOIRA, she tilts her head. She wasn't expecting Dennis to still be home. 

Dennis stands behind her, looking at Moira like eye candy. 

She slowly batters her eyes at him. 

MOIRA: Fixing your room. You're missing some bedsheets. 

Dennis casually walks over by Moira. He stands over Moira with a little seductive glare. 

He wraps his hands around her waist. 

DENNIS: Forget the bedsheets. I'll buy some more when I head out. 

He gazes Moira up and down. Places his mouth to her ear. 

DENNIS ( whispers):I've been needing a distraction lately. Why don't we have a little fun before I leave? Hmm..? 

They lean on the edge of the bed.

MOIRA: Sounds very tempting.. The thought is making feel wet and excited in so many places.[ She glides her hand I might be getting a little hot and bothered. 

Moira unbuttons a few buttons on her blouse. 

Reaches into her bra...

Dennis leans in towards her neck.

The sound of jingling keys stops him. 

Moira with a single finger she playfully twirls the keys around her finger. Catches them on the same hand. 

MOIRA: Maybe when you get back. You should get going. 

She places her hand on top of Dennis's. He grabs a hold of the keys. Letting go of Moira's waist.

She glides her hand gently off of his. 

He looks rather disappointed.

DENNIS(disappointed) : Oh.. Thanks. 

She starts walking away. 

MOIRA:[Walking out of the bedroom] Your friend Mac seems very distraught. I wouldn't let things linger if I were you. 

We cut to Dennis as he stands wondering what just happened. He collects himself and throws the keys in his pants pocket. 

  


CUT TO:

INT. STUDY/OFFICE

Inside the study, we see similar Tiffany chandelier and stain glass windows. The space it lit with natural light. Two couches that separated by a small table in the middle. It looks like someone's personal office. 

We see a the same middle aged man who was staring out the window, sitting in a office chair as he looks at a small tablet. He seems very focused. This man is Ben Harmon, 42 years old, strong chin, handsome. 

Cut to see he is reading a psychology article from the New York times website. 

A notification pops up- he's got an email. 

Ben is surprised by the email notification. With a finger tap, a email app opens. 

He begins to read the email, looking at it rather questionably. 

For a moment we see the words, REQUEST, APPOINTMENT, RECOMMENDATION, and WILL WIRE IMMEDIATELY flash across the screen. 

He checks the time that is on his tablet. His finger hovers over the screen, he clicks on the reply button. 

Starts to type-

  


INT. KITCHEN

Charlie goes to the fridge. He grabs a block of gourmet cheese. He almost takes a bite with the foil still on.

MAC: Dude you should unwrap the foil before you eat any of that. 

Charlie stops mid-bite. He inspects the foil, tearing it away.

CHARLIE(surprised): So I see. Good eye there!

He bites into it. Taking a big chunk of it. 

We cut to Mac who seems to be staring off. Charlie has sweat stains underneath his arm pits. He sits next to Mac.

MAC: Oh god! You smell! [ leans away from Charlie] You need to get some deodorant! 

CHARLIE(sarcastic): I'm sorry, not all of us are rich enough to afford such luxuries!

MAC: Deodorant is the least expensive thing you can buy! You can borrow some of mine since I haven't had much use for it lately.

CHARLIE( intrigued): Yeah I can see that! I don't even see any pit stains on you! 

MAC: Yeah, Dennis took me see some dermatologist once and I got some Botox injections.[ He lifts his arm, looking underneath] I didn't think they worked at first, but he told me they took a while to kick in.

Mac puts his arm down. He goes back to watching the t.v 

FLASH CUT TO:

He starts to starts to cough violently. Places a hand over his chest. Clenching it. 

Mac has blood gushing from his mouth. He spits out a pomegrate seed-- Then a few more! 

A mix of blood and seed drip onto the table-- How disgusting! 

MATCH CUT TO:

KITCHEN CONTINUOUS

The moment is gone as soon as it came 

Mac snaps out of his daze. He looks around like he is lost.

CHARLIE: You umm.. Alright man? Are you still upset about Dennis? 

MAC(passive aggressive): Why would I be upset? If he doesn't want to talk, to me that's fine! 

He is clearly still upset. Charlie seems hesitant to believe Mac. He takes another bite of his block of cheese. 

CHARLIE: Really? First you say you're upset then you're not upset. I had to tell you to stop digging for about 5 minutes- 

Charlie continues to talk in the background. 

Mac stares at the t.v in front of him. 

CUT TO:

CLOSE UP ON TV SCREEN

A scene from the film A House on Haunted Hill (1959). It's a the screen where the host Fredrick talks that ghosts are the reason for the party. In front of the guest. 

CUT TO:

SLOWLY PULL BACK TO REVEAL

The movie still plays in the background as we cut back to Charlie and Mac watching it. 

Charlie look to his friend. Then at the table in front of him. Tapping his fingers against the surface. Shoves the block of cheese in his pants pocket. 

He gets up , heads towards the fridge. 

CHARLIE: Want me to get you a beer? You look like you need one. Hell, I have a joint in my pocket somewhere. Maybe some glue? 

Before Mac muster an answer. Footsteps are heard in the background. It's Dennis, holding his car keys in hand. 

DENNIS:I snatched one of Frank's credit cards before he left, we're heading out! 

CHARLIE: Alright! Where to?

Dennis stops. He sniffs, and grimaces at the smell coming from Charlie. He holds his hand over his nose. 

DENNIS: Oh GOD! You should take a shower or something. Because I can smell you from here! 

MAC: Yeah, dude seriously. You're going to stink up the car. Right Dennis? So where are we going? 

Dennis looks to the side. 

DENNIS(dismissive) : Actually, I was thinking it would be just me and Charlie. Maybe you should stay here.. 

Mac seems more hurt. Confused. Tilts his head to the side. 

MAC: Why does Charlie get to go and I don't?

DENNIS: This is a two man trip. Any more is just overfill. You can watch the house while we're gone. You can be patrol the whole area. 

Mac accepts that answer but still-

MAC: Oh... well I guess that would be cool. But I don't think I wanna be stuck in a house in the suburbs, again. 

Charlie butts in. He steps in front of Dennis. 

CHARLIE: I can stay with him- 

DENNIS: We need to get going. And I prefer not to drive in L.A while during a storm. 

Dennis tries to walk past Mac. Mac stands up, and he doesn't seem to happy 

MAC( exasperated): Why have you been acting like this towards me?! 

Dennis turns away from Mac, giving him no eye contact. 

DENNIS(uninterested): Like what? 

MAC: Are you serious? You've been avoiding me and ignoring me every single time I try to talk to you! You're not even looking at me right now!

Dennis clears his throat. He looks at the door. 

DENNIS: So? 

MAC: So? You're letting Moira peel you're apples for you! 

Dennis tries to go to the back door by Mac 

DENNIS: She's a maid, that is her job. I swear you and your weird obsession with her.

MAC: Oh you think that's strange? You are banging an old maid and you fail to see that! 

DENNIS: Just because you're out of the closet now that doesn't mean you can start hating on women Mac. 

MAC: I don't hate women! 

CHARLIE: Actually she is pretty old dude.

MAC/DENNIS: No one asked for your opinion. 

Charlie is walking out of this situation. He puts his hands up in surrender.

CHARLIE(irritated): When you guys are done bitching at each other, I'll be in the car!

Walks out of the kitchen, from the back door. We hear the door slam in the background. 

A beat. Mac stands up walks toward Dennis. 

MAC: What's going on with you man? 

Dennis looks down at the ground. Mac leans on the sink apart from Dennis. The two have a safe distance between them. 

MAC(confused): I thought we're suppose to win this thing together? 

Dennis is staring away from Mac. 

DENNIS( reassuringly): And we will. 

MAC: Then why haven't you mentioned anything to me? 

He turns himself more towards Dennis. Leans a little bit closer. 

MAC(agitated): Did I do something to you or fucked up already somehow? I can't stand to be here if you're ghosting me like this! 

Mac stares at Dennis with puppy dog eyes.

Dennis slowly glances at Mac. He looks afraid doing so There is something in him that shows guilt....

Whatever it is.. disappears in a instant. He switches to annoyance. 

Mac tries to go in front of him

He leans off the kitchen sink. Trying to shoo Mac away. 

DENNIS(annoyed): Could you stop looking at me like that! Get away from me! 

Mac looks down at the floor. He looks hurt.

DENNIS: You sound so fucking moody and whiny! [mimicking] Me, me, me! That all I've heard in the last few minutes! Are you seriously going to cry over this? 

MAC(mutters): You didn't have to say it like that-

Mac straightens himself a little. Changing his stance. Folds his arms to himself. 

DENNIS: Secondly don't worry about the plan! ..it just

He thinks for a moment. 

DENNIS: Needs some more tinkering. There's nothing more we need to talk about. 

Dennis is eagerly wanting to leave. He walks back towards the back door. 

Mac behaves more calmly. 

MAC (nonchalantly): Alright man. Whatever the hell you say. 

He walks towards the fridge. Pulls out a beer, twists it open. 

Dennis opens the door half way-

Mac pulls out a beer. He opens a drawer and finds a bottle opener. Pops the cap open. His back is turned on Dennis. 

MAC: Maybe it would be better. If I just stayed away. You and Charlie have fun with out me.

We focus back on Dennis as he stands for a few beats. 

A beat

He exits. 

Mac slams down a beer. He goes to the fridge again and grabs a few more.

CUT TO:

EXT. PORTE-COCHERE 

Charlie is sitting in the passenger seat smoking a joint in the car. The windows are rolled down. He views Dennis approaching the car from the review mirror. 

Dennis enters the car, slams the door closed. The sound makes Charlie jump at little in his seat. He gets a hold on steering wheel with a firm grip. He stares ahead out towards the windshield.

Breathes out a nervous, staggered breath. Leans forward, resting his head against the steering wheel. Hiding his face away from Charlie with his arms. 

Charlie watches Dennis very curiously. 

CHARLIE: Uhh.. You alright man? 

Dennis breathes in through his nose. 

Dennis shows half of his face towards Charlie. Glares at him with only one eye. 

Charlie looks uncomfortable. He turns his attention away from Dennis, and out towards the window.

As he is about to take a hit-

Dennis leans off the steering wheel. Reaches towards Charlie and snatches the joint out of his hands. Takes a few puffs- Rude. 

Charlie is in shock from the action. 

Dennis butts it out and throws it out of the window. 

CHARLIE(outraged): What the hell did you do that for?! 

Straightens himself a bit. 

DENNIS(calm): Yeah, man... everything is fine. Moving past it. 

He sounds rather choked up. 

Dennis grabs his keys and starts the car, checks behind him.

Charlie looks in disbelief. He slouches in the passenger seat, leaning on the car door. 

Looks out the window. He knows this is going to be a very long day. 

Sighs as the car starts to move

We get a shot of the car as it goes down the street.

CHARLIE (O.C): Goddamn it. Now I gotta deal with you. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: END OF ACT 2 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting half of an episode, but Act 3 and 4 will be posted soon. Currently 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I know I don't respond much, but I appreciate all the feedback I have gotten so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to split Acts 1 and 2 as one chapter and 3 and 4 into another. I will continue to do this from now on so in order to make it more easier to read. ( edit 12/19/2018)


End file.
